The Nation of the Rising Sun
by PixeliteMC
Summary: The Avatar sealed off the Nation of the Rising Sun from the rest of the world due to them not being blessed by the spirit, for 300 years the people of Japan waited. There technology beyond anything the rest of the world has ever seen, even the Fire Nation. Now 300 years later they have been unsealed. There Destiny begins now! I do not own the Idea! NOT DEAD!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello again my fellow readers and writers, I hope you'll enjoy this new story I will write. This story is an inspiration of Fanwriters10101's Whirlpools Revenge. Everything will be literally based from it, from elements to some dialogues, so nothing will be original here and it might be considered as a rewritten story. Before you flame me for Copyright, I'm granted permission from Fanwriter10101 himself to borrow his plot, ideas and some of his words from the original story. So IF you are somehow satisfied with my writing, please give him all the credits and love for I don't deserve it. Basically, nothing is new here but I'll be rewriting the story with my own desires.**

 **So for the basic heads up. This is a triple crossover story of C &C:RA3, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Naruto. Instead of the glorious Whirlpool Nation it will be the Empire with Naruto and the rest FW10101's OCs and Original characters of RA3. Unlike Whirlpool's Revenge, it will be a different start and a little different approach but same thing happens, same start and same ending, I don't know for the couple. So again I hope you enjoy and as always, have a good day sirs.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY. NOT EVEN THE OC'S, FOR THEY BELONG TO FANWRITER10101.**

 **WARNING: This story contains wrong spelling, mistyping, grammatical errors, complicated explanations, canon character deaths, violent-mouthing, verbal abuse, sexual themes, gore and other possible mature content.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Freeing the Beast**

The four nations which ruled their respective territories, the ones who runs and destroys the physical world. The industrious, arrogant and self-proclaimed powerful Fire Nation. The spiritual, peaceful and emotional Water Tribe. The hardened, thriving and foolish Earth Kingdom. And the exterminated, littered, obliterated Air Nomads. These four bending nations existed since the spirits created this world so long ago…now they we're at war.

This war resulted millions of deaths from both sides and it destroyed a fourth of the world, mostly within the Earth Kingdom territories. Fire Nation colonies we're established throughout the Earth Kingdom's occupied borders. The Avatar, whom everyone thought that he would be the one that will balance the world and stop the Fire Nation yet he ran like a coward to a place where he wasn't seen after a hundred years. The war just continued and continued as offspring's of the Fire Lord would claim their fathers dream and tradition and continue on to conquer the rest of the world. Time will only tell whom will gain victory and peace.

But in the edge of the world. (In far southwest apparently)

A Nation exists with power and blessings, a faction of non-bending humans. They held power which could rival all of the nations combined and grant them world domination. For it wasn't a power supernatural and bending abilities nor magic and sorcery. It was a power crafted by the intellectual minds and advancement of this Nation.

This Nation is called the Nation of the Rising Sun, the imperial regime and led by the ruler of Japan. This nation was the most isolated place in the whole world. It was isolated just because of the fact that people of this nation cannot bend. Their inability to bend was the reason they we're sealed from the rest of the world and live independently for themselves. Before their Isolation, the Avatar himself never went to the nation itself. However, the Japanese we're blessed with a thing that is considered that most powerful of all. The growth of one's intellectual mind through self-education and the ability to craft or build machines far ahead of their times, technology that other nations could even dream of. But it was such a pity to see that cannot share their intelligence and technology to the rest of the world for they we're sealed off, unable to interact with the neighboring countries. Only from the outside could their nation be unsealed.

That was the turning point. The Emperor of Japan, Emperor Yoshiro despite his emotionless expression and wise tone, the Emperor was enraged that the Avatar, the one who claims to be the one balancing this world sealed his empire away! How dare that foolish Avatar seal us away! The Emperor wasn't the only one that infuriated with this. In fact, the entire populace of the Nation of the Rising Sun we're also enraged that Avatar dare sealed them away from the rest of the world. The seed of hatred and the outcry for vengeance we're reap in the hearts of every Japanese and continue to grow with Emperor Yoshiro fueling their hatred towards the Avatar and the other nations, if the Emperor was angry they we're also angry, simple as that. They waited, they endured their isolation, they advance further, they prepared and wait for that one day, that one foolish outsider will unseal them and once again claim freedom. For that day will come, where they will carry out Yoshiro's Retribution.

 **Imperial Palace – Tokyo – Japan, Nation of the Rising Sun.**

There's a lot of words can be used to described the Nation of the Rising Sun with its unique culture, four seasons and beautiful landmarks, you can say that is was an everyday 'Golden Age'. Tokyo was the capitol of the Japanese Islands. It is also where the current ruler and their family resides, The Uzumaki's. The Uzumaki's we're one of the finest, oldest family clan and the one closest that would be considered as a best friend to the Emperor Yoshiro himself. Before the Ascension of their beloved emperor, the Uzumaki gained more political power and influence over the Japanese islands. Unlike other Family Clans or Nobles, Uzumaki's we're kind and easy going people. They we're also unconfirmed reports that most Uzumaki's constantly pranks fellow clans like cakes being thrown to their faces. **(AN: Every part of Japan is like todays' Kyoto)**

In an office room which was identical to a meeting or briefing room for military officers. A boy wearing robe with the mark of Yoshiro symbolizing a high-ranking officer of the Imperial Army stood with arms crossed overlooking the in front of him which was littered with maps. He had yellow blond spiky hair, crimson red eyes, born with whiskers in his face and a fair skin. This was Naruto Uzumaki, crowned prince of Japan, son of Empress of Kushina Uzumaki, the current ruler of the Japanese Islands. Despite his age, you can tell the Naruto was a very interesting boy and had a long-stretched career with the empire. By the time he reached 4 years of age, he started take interest on how the military and political world works and he was even a fast learner and when he reached the age of 8 he started his training in using this _chakra_ , and other such political and educational. Then by 12, he started his military training regarding professional military strategies, tactics and firearms.

Like every other nation, the Nation of the Rising Sun also had a very unique military structure. The armed forces of Japan or more commonly known as The Imperial Army is a unique blend or mixture of their Samurai Tradition and Modern Philosophy, using both medium-range firearms and close-combat swords. The Emperor Yoshiro was always strict and serious of maintaining the reverence of the thousand year warrior (Samurai) and keeping the Nation from being self-colonized to other kinds of culture, luckily for the emperor, The Uzumaki Clan whom succeeded his throne maintained the millennia old tradition and even advance further with the help of the Tenzai Clan and Kazama Clan. It was compulsory for every citizen of the empire to serve in the military for at least 2 years, from there you would be either put in the reserves and be called upon the defense of the Emperor's land or you will be drafted to join the Imperial Army again and partake to Yoshiro's Retribution IF ever their generation is lucky enough to see such event happen. Dying for Yoshiro's legacy and vision seems to be the greatest honor they could receive.

But unlike the other nations, long before they we're sealed from the world, they have already discovered gunpowder and there, firearms have been developed and greatly advanced through the years. Then there goes the Superior Imperial Navy, it was Japan's pride and joy, just from seeing them described great intimidating and vast power of Japan. They we're massive, heavily decorated and beautifully and gently curved in graceful shapes, all armed with the mixture of Anti-infantry, anti-air and massive Anti-ship guns. The Naginata-class Cruiser, the ship is excellent in hit and run operations due to its design being a little slimmer and sleeker than most ships and incredibly the fastest of the entire vessels the empire has ever developed. And comes the crown jewel of the Imperial Navy, The Shogun-class Battleship, while relatively slower than the Naginata Cruisers, it carries colossal-amount of firepower enough to level the Fire Nation, it can give devastating blows to its foes from great distances thanks to its 2 massive 400mm Shirada Cannons mounted back-to-back, anyone who would dare face against this battleship in close combat would be answered with a ramming power of an Sea-Beast. It wasn't long before they advanced to Nanotechnology, thanks to the combined efforts of the Tenzai Clan with the Imperial Sect of Science.

Naruto completed his training when he reached 16 and started his military career. He's loyalty and devotion to the Emperor's Vision for Retribution and uniting the world under his name is the greatest honor for him. There, he began to draw many plans of attack against the outsiders if ever his nation is unsealed. Every generation, Uzumaki's would do this and when they died out, their children would carry on their tradition. Life wasn't easy for him, Naruto's father passed away when he was 4, his mother who was pregnant at the time with his sister grew depressed, but pulled through thanks to him and a couple of help from friends. When his sister, Yuriko Uzumaki, was born a few months after her father's passing, Naruto swore that he would protect her. Her sister began her study when she was 12.

'Are these maps even accurate? It's already 300 years. Surely new nations would be born right?' Naruto asked himself mentally, the maps he was using we're all renewed 3 century old maps. Thanks to the Avatar who has sealed them off, they can't launch mass-rocketed satellites into space. Then he heard the door of his office opened with a loud bang as an Imperial Warrior walks in, as soon the soldier was inside, he bowed in presence of the prince.

"Prince Naruto, The Empress requires your presence in the throne room" The Imperial Warrior said in respect. Naruto seemed to be surprised for a moment then nodded and gestured the warrior to leave. He left the room and made his way to the throne room. He walked through the halls of the Imperial Palace, he could see Imperial Warriors stood guard in every door and would bow if Naruto passed by, Archer Maidens in high corners and corridors of Yagura watchtowers with bows ready to target barbaric invaders and from time to time Naruto would see Shinobi's jumping from to rooftop to rooftop and crouch like obsessive Acolyte's in the royal buildings.

'I thought mother was at Mt. Fuji, I wonder what she wants. Oh well' Naruto thought. Mt. Fuji is where is the official home of the Uzumaki clan, where their ancestors house was located. It was then a certain Black haired twin-tail girl in High-school uniform tackled Naruto from behind.

"Brother! Where have you been!? I haven't seen you in days!" Yuriko said and Naruto chuckled at this. Naruto very much loved his sister for her hyper-activeness even in front of other noble-ranking families, not that they complained and judged her modesty.

"Calm down Yuriko, I'm merely in my office every day, you wouldn't miss me right?" Naruto said as he continued walking to the Throne room. Yuriko floated beside him following.

"I know that but you're always working when you are in the office, you know I hate being ignored!" Yuriko answered like whining child. Naruto chuckled again and reached for her hair and ruffled it.

"Uh. Do you really miss me that much…O-me-ga-chan." Naruto teased with a sing-song tone. Yuriko immediately blushed in embarrassment at being called with her codename, not that she hated it but it irritates her at times. She immediately lifted Naruto using her psionic powers.

"Baka Onii-chan" Yuriko murmured.

"Okay, okay sorry, you can put me down now sheesh" Yuriko did and continued following Naruto to the Throne room.

"You'll understand when you have the same job" Naruto said as he opened the door to the throne room. He what he didn't expect, the room was filled with noble officers and successful commanders from all of their respective clans or bloodlines and the members of the Imperial Shogunate. Considering that Naruto's 'very close friends' we're here, he anticipated the situation was military related and he raised an eyebrow at their presence.

"Eh? What's going on here?" Naruto asked, everyone looked at him for moment before giving him with a series of smirks and bows. Kushina just smiled.

"Well you see my son. The time has come" Kushina simply stated as Naruto widened his eyes. The time for revenge has come.

"Someone was finally foolish enough to unseal our great nation" One of the officers said with a wise tone, the Empress of Japan gestured one the officers to step forward and speak freely. The officer who was a girl from the Toyama Military and Naval Intelligence Command in Tokyo, it was Suki Toyama, one of the most trusted and dedicated intelligence officer for the Imperial family and their commanders, also a childhood friend of Naruto.

"From what our Sun Burst Drones and Radar boats could gather, they have reports of black metal ships with coal engines are approaching our Floating Fortress Black Tortoise that is guarding the coast Hokaido in very low-speed, if we move at once, our fleet can intercept them before they make contact with our coast. Their insignia's seems to don the banner of the Fire Nation, an armada of 200 ships is heading towards the island of Hokaido. Reports also say that ships possess no Anti-air capabilities and pose no threat to our superior vessels thus we can agree that they also don't have air forces" The logistic officer finished.

"Meaning, these puny primitives doesn't possess the required technology to match our nation!" Kenji Tenzai said still with the overconfident attitude. Naruto just rolled his eyes at the officer's expression.

"I'm assuming you will have our forces led to battle, won't you mother?" Naruto asked just in case _if_ that happens. His mother nodded as answer.

"Should I leave survivors" Naruto asked. Then the Empress changed her expression from a stoic look into a deadly sinister expression with a small sadistic smile printed in her face. Some of the officers shivered at the sudden change of character while others did not.

"No, slay every outsider who dare invade our homeland, show no mercy" The Empress of Japan stated with a cold voice. All of the officers and commanders we're cheering mentally for they have no need to hold back and finally carry out what their families desire and Yoshiro's wish for hundreds of years. Vengeance shall be in their hands.

"Very well, Admiral Naomi Shirada, I want your fleet on the water and annihilate this Fire Nation armada" Naruto ordered as Naomi Shirada smirked and bowed.

"At once" Naomi said with authority and a stern voice and walked out the room being followed by her officers. Naomi Shirada, the heiress to the Shirada Clan, a family with distinctive military record in the Imperial Navy and manufacturer of Naval Ships (ShiradaShipWorks), a merciless and cold-hearted admiral bound to pursue Yoshiro's ambitions and annihilate those who stand in her way. She is considered a valuable and great asset to the Imperial Navy. In fact, she is born on a Shogun-class Battleship. Naruto knew that Naomi was sometime impatient or reckless at times so she is choosen to begin the first move.

Naruto then turned to another figure which was a bald man in his twenties in Dark-blue Battle Armor with insignia.

"Lieutenant Tatsu, I want you and your brothers to aid Admiral Shimada from the skies. Slay the stragglers from the air" Naruto ordered.

"It will be done my prince" Tatsu said with respect in his voice then also left with Shinano and Shikaku following. Tatsu Ryukiin, a Jet Tengu ace pilot and a decorated Air commander of the Imperial Navy. He takes pride on the Empire's technology and the wings of his aircraft and treats or calls his fellow pilots as 'brothers' and quiet zealous and dedicated to the Great Emperor Yoshiro's Destiny of uniting the world in one banner.

"Commander Kenji and Commander Shinjo. Have all your MCV's, Armor and infantry divisions prep for landing operations that will take place once this battle is over" Naruto said to other two figures. One was around Naruto's age that had black medium-length hair and an identical arrogant look, he wore black leather jacket with insignia of the Nation of the Rising Sun who was Kenji Tenzai. While the other was a man in his thirties who had short-length grayish hair and wore a white robe represents the man as a member of the shogunate, Shogun Shinjo Kazama.

"Heh! Finally the Imperial War Machine shall serve its purpose, with our Nano-technology, we have the advantage and we shall crush our enemies!" Kenji snickered. Like Naruto, Kenji Tenzai is one of the youngest and most successful commanders in the Imperial Army. Also a childhood friend of Naruto and Suki, he is a very hyperactive individual especially when it comes to field-testing of newly developed weapons from his Family clans business (Tenzai Robotics) or the Imperial Sect of Science and unbelievably arrogant to those who doesn't appreciate their works and outsiders, preferring them as 'puny primitives'.

"Don't put too much pride in your toys Kenji, our destiny lies in our blades" Shinjo said amusingly to Kenji as he held his katana tighter that was sheathed on his waist.

"BAH! You're no fun Kazama-san, perhaps your growing too old for this field" The teen said with a playful tone. Shinjo frowned for a second.

"As long I stand with a weapon, I will not falter from a mere condition" Shinjo blankly said, Kenji just rolled his eyes.

"May I remind you two that you are in presence of the Empress" Naruto said breaking the two's 'zone out trance'.

"Oh please my son, I rarely see this two fighting. Don't you two have an army to organize?" Kushina joined with a smile not minding their current atmosphere.

"It shall be done my Empress, we shall march once the battle has ended" Shinjo said and bowed to the ruler before he left.

"See you later Naruto, I expect a challenge from you after I assemble my fleet" Tenji said with a smirk and Naruto smirked back and nodded. Tenji bowed to the Empress of Japan before leaving.

"What would you have me do prince Naruto" Suki asked.

"I want you to remain in High-Command and handle the flow recorded intelligence. You'll be relaying military information for my admirals and commanders. As soon our satellites is in orbit, I want you to monitor our forces and the enemies" Naruto explained.

"Very well, I shall take my leave. Empress." Suki concluded then also left. Naruto talked to the remaining officers left in the room

"Mother, is brother really going to war?" Yuriko asked her mother. Kushina turned to Yuriko and responded with a smile.

"Yes, have no worries my young daughter. You're brother is a strong boy, after all he is my son!" Kushina said with more glee actually proud of her son.

The news spread like a wildfire throughout the Japanese populace, it hit them as if a lightning rod was summoned from the heavens. Everyone in the nation was cheering and we're ecstatic of the news, after 300 years of isolation and being sealed away, they we're free and finally have their chance of vengeance. The people cheered, clapped and waved as they saw Admiral Shirada's Shogun Battleship undock and left the Tokyo port then so followed by another Battleship and Naginata Cruisers, some of the Naval Officers even waved back at the cheering citizens as they depart to the long lost and untraveled world. The citizens look up to see hundreds Striker VX's and Jet Tengu's dominate the sky, this made the watchers stare in awe at their military power.

 **Fire Nation Flagship – Northern Borders of Japan**

In the open sea, we 200 black ships all in square formation. The admiral of the Fire Nation Armada stood in his bridge with a smile painted across his face. In his standpoint, he was confident and certain for victory, he had 200 ships all loaded with troops of thousand, supplies and other important resources that would be enough for them to run for a month. The Fire Nation was the most advance of the four and had the upper hand in manpower and firepower, if the Southern Raiders eliminated the last of the Southern Water Tribes Water Benders, there would be little resistance, and how could they resist a thousand Fire Benders? Little did the admiral know, tiny dragonfly-shaped figures we're sticking their foots in some of the admirals ships.

"Sir, are you certain of your…'master plan'." The admiral turned to his second in command who asked him a question.

"Yes I am. If we gain control of the Japanese islands, we can have the advantage of easily securing the Southern icelands and move our fleet without problem. Not only that, the islands there are suitable for our shipyards and can be kept in secrecy since very few know of its existence" The Admiral of the 200 explained. It took him about only a week to plan out this invasion in the south, he then introduced his plan of invasion in front of his fellow generals and the Fire Lord for approval. Many of the high-nobles and generals of the Fire Nation like Iroh reasoned that the Nation of the Rising Sun should remain sealed away, but the Fire Lord approved the invasion not knowing what he just unleashed. Then it took him 2 years to find the key to unseal the said nation and now. They steam towards it.

The Admiral moved his eyes to the second in command, the first thing he noticed that his eyes we're glued to the horizon with a hint of nervousness in his pupils. The Admiral sighed and stared back to the fleet in front of his ship.

"I don't see why you are so afraid, not because this Avatar sealed them away because they we're strong. No! It was because they cannot bend and weak. They had no **-BOOM!-** " The admiral didn't have a chance to finish the statement as he heard a loud explosion. He looked to see one…no make that 5. 5 of his ships we're already in flames, he could see one of the ships had a large whole in the ships bridge, the other's we're ripped out like a fruit, the other three we're already sinking and soldiers and parts of the ships we're already floating in water.

"What in the blazes just happened!?" The Admiral yelled enraged that he already lost 5 ships. Before anyone in the bridge could talk, another series of explosion appeared in the ships, destroying them. The waters and ships erupted like an active volcano, the admiral had no idea why this was happening. Until he caught a glimpse of a blue light traveling in lightspeed from the clouded horizon then collided to one of his ships and again, burst into flames as metals and woods flew like a fountain in the air.

 **With Admiral Shirada Fleet.**

 **Shogun Battleship Kungou**

The area we're overwhelmed with thunderous sounds of explosions, hundreds of blue oversized-projectiles travelled from their origin to the intended direction.

We see Admiral Shirada's fleet consisting of 6 Shogun-Class Battleships and 12 Naginata Cruisers while behind them were her Ground forces consisting of MCV's, Tsunami Tanks, Carriers, Seawings and Sudden Transports. While on the move, the battleship we're providing relentless salvos of 400mm molten slugs to their enemies and just continued their advance. The Shirada cannons we're automated as long as Burst Drones registered their targets for them.

"Confirmed, 67 Ships destroyed, 14 heavily damaged and 119 still active" An officer on the bridge said to the admiral.

"Not enough, order all ships to full speed!" Naomi ordered. The fleet did go to full speed leaving behind their ground forces. Naomi impatience grows more as seconds passed until she finally have the Fire Nations Armada on her sight. She could see the carnage she caused to them, Fire Nation soldiers and benders floating dead in the waters while some were clinging at debris for dear life. The ships of the vanguard we're sinking and still burning while some of them we're turning around trying to escape.

"Have the Naginata Cruisers chase them, leave no vermin alive" Naomi ordered. Unlucky for the Fire Nation Armada when they thought they have escaped the unknown force as their ship we're at full speed. Ships smaller than the bigger ones but bigger than them we're at their tail, they retaliated by firing their catapults to the white ship but it did little damage. Torpedoes we're decimating any ship that would try to escape.

"What of the ones in the water admiral?" the officer asked. She looked at the help-seeking soldiers in the waters who we're staring and pleading for help while demanding surrender.

"Lieutenant Tatsu, have your fun" Naomi just said in live feed with the Tengu pilot.

"Understood, Skywing and Tengu squad on me! Slay them all in the name of the Emperor!" Tatsu responded and yelled through the comms.

"Pathetic" Naomi said as she saw a fire boulder pass by over her ship. She ordered the fleet to keep firing until no ship stands.

The Fire Nation Armada was in flames, they stood no chance with this unknown force. Their ships being sliced like wood as this silver-tinted collided through them with ramming speed without even flinching. Men we're trying to save their lives, some drowned due to their heavy armor while some didn't. The survivors thought they were safe and pleaded help at their enemies. Soon advance yet strange sounds filled the air. The survivors frantically looked around trying to find the source and then flew by large black sword-shaped metal birds and white ones with incredible speed. These birds flew by and started firing blue-light projectiles at them in two straight lines. The men that wasn't harmed saw their comrades float dead in the waters while others we're splattered into pieces when they made contact with these blue projectiles, they looked backed up to see those metal birds circling for another run. They quickly swam for their lives looking for cover.

"Circle them for another strafing run. The Empress wants no survivors!" The lead Skywing pilot said. The Black metal birds we're Mecha Tengus, painted in pure raven color with the Crest of the Nation of the Rising Sun (White Background, Red Striped-Sun with the symbol of Yoshiro inside) on each wing. Mecha Tengu's we're assault robots that could transform into fighter aircrafts armed with dual kinetic autocannons. The White ones we're Sky/Sea wings, like the Mecha Tengu's, they can also transform from one mode to another and also donned the crest of their Nation. Though it was proven that Seawing's sea mode we're useless now since it can only engage enemy aircrafts but they could be good use for Aerial Ground Assaults in Sky mode. Soon this Skywings went for another strafe as they fired their energy weapons at the enemy troops mercilessly slaughtering them.

The Fire Nation Admiral could not believe what he was witnessing right now. After years of plan and tiresome work to invade the south, he's armada was in flames in 5 minutes or so. He could see his fleet sink to the depths or burn, he could hear his men scream in agony as these metal birds we're killing them. This wasn't a fight

"Admiral Orders?!" The admiral snapped out of his trance and returned to reality as he's second in command asked in worriedly.

"Signal the remaining ships to fall back. The invasion has failed!" The admiral said.

"You heard him! Sig **-CRASH-** " The second in command never finished his sentence as a large black metal crashed through the bridges wall and grabbed him. The admiral stood dumbfounded as he just stared at the floating mechanical beast grab his second in command out of the bridge. In the empire's perspective, it was a Mecha Tengu in Mecha Mode.

"AH! SPARE ME! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" The admiral's second in command screamed in fear of his as the beast just held him close as if it was observing the one in his hand.

"DON'T KILL ME, PLEA **-SPLAT-** "The mechanical beast squeezed him tightly in an instant cracking every bone, so tight that the body won't able to resist as the corpses blood dripped down to its boot. The officers and the admiral bridge couldn't do anything but stare at the mechanical beast that now faced them and aimed one of its arm towards them.

 **-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

"Hmph…Child's play" Tatsu stated with a rather bored tone but satisfied with the results. He transformed his Tengu to Jet mode and flew towards his squad's formation. A few hours later, the sea was red and black as floating of the now corpses of the Fire Nation soldiers and debris littered everywhere. The entire armada was completely wiped out, effortlessly.

"All enemy ships destroyed commander. Lieutenant Tatsu has also reported that all enemy troops eliminated. A total victory Shirada-sama" An officer reported to the Admiral, Naomi just nodded and kept her stern look.

"Excellent, but this is only the beginning. Finally, our forces shall march and crush anyone who stands in our path. Soon our Great Emperor's vision will take place, the world will be united and bow down before that banner…and that banner will be Japan, the Nation of the Rising Sun…" Admiral Shirada said as she viewed outside her bridge to see her fleet sail on with MCV's, Tsunami tanks, Sudden Transports, Naginata Crusiers, Striker VX's, Tengus, Shogun Battleships and other Imperial Armament available to that army. It gave her a sense of pride with a smile to see such event take place, she considered herself and the other commanders lucky to inherit the honor the nation have been yearning for, to ensure and complete Vengeance! and Yoshiro's divine ambition! Oh how lucky she is to partake such magnificent experience.

"We are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, towards which our people have waited for many years. The eyes of our nation are upon us, the Emperor watches over our soul. Let us not fail them and be honored for this moment" Naomi concluded and soon her fleet met with the Shogun members and the prince's fleet and sailed to the horizon. The time was now and they will give there all.

 **/**

 **Background – We see Naruto lined up with the original characters of Red Alert 3 in the front deck of a Shogun Battleship, in the skies we're fill with Strikers and Tengus.**

 **BGM – Empire of the Rising Sun Battle Theme**

 **/**

 **WARNING BIG EXPLANANTION INCOMING**

 **AN: That was fun to write, I hope that you guys enjoyed that one. I think it was just a prologue for Fanwriter10101's story but I had it as an official chapter. So that's what happened, I just changed the faction from the Whirlpool Nation into the Red Alert 3's Empire of the Rising Sun and added some characters from the RA3 series. Of course, they're too OP at this point considering they have superweapons more powerful than the atomic bomb, so I'm sorry for that hehe, but I promise I'll try to put some gap in the future chapters but don't expect the same results, every will be mostly same with the Whirlpool Revenge chapters although I'm don't know if I should change the original pair. Anyways, thank you so much for reading my first chapter of my fan-based story and I hope I satisfied you.**

 **The reason I gave a small detail of explanation of the units and characters is that because I chose the crossover as Naruto and Avatar so I anticipated some of you might not be aware or acquainted with the RA3 series. So if you guys have any trouble processing who this people are, go check their names our right, they are Canon characters after all and they are pretty awesome.**

 **Please do leave some reviews and opinions if you would like me to change some elements from the original story. For example, do you want me to keep the original pair or I should let Naruto hook up to someone else. From there, I will decide. If you have nothing to ask and suggest, just leave a reaction review, it would be really appreciated to hear or see you react on this re-write.**

 **Again, have a nice day and see you in my next update sirs. Especially you Mr. FanWriter hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rectha101: I get that a lot, don't worry about Giga Fortress. I'm trying my best to fit all the units to the story. Also, I'm putting my Black Deathstalkers Appearance on hold for now if you don't mind.**

 **Mrshiki: I'll try to gather some voters for now before I can put up your suggestion.**

 **Panzerdriver: What I meant was same ending but different pairing. Basically, I replace the moment with someone else and the plot of course would always be the same but thanks for the review**

 **War Sage: You did miss that part. That would be my fault hehehe sorry**

 **GodEmporer: Hehe…sorry if the words wasn't enough for you there, thanks though.**

 **: Well thank you if that was Awesome for you there, but that Awesomeness is for the other guy not me.**

 **Clues2: I didn't know what you really meant there sir, but if you mean no Avatar as in NO AANG. Sorry, I can't do that, he is a very IMPORTANT character to the original story.**

 **Fanwriter10101: I'll try to keep the pairings same as long the others are also satisfied or A-Okay with the original pairing.**

 **Ornstein the Dragon Slayer: OH MY GOD! DID YOU JUST LEAVE ME A REVIEW! IS THIS REAL?! THE ALMIGHT ORNSTEIN LEFT ME A REVIEW! –Clears Throat- Anyways. Yeah, I really need Beta Reader, these grammars and spellings are killing the story. I'm really glad that you loved or liked the story and I'm sorry if the errors are too much my bad.**

 **/**

 **AN: Let me first say that I'm so happy right now for multiple apparent reasons I can't tell you. Thank you all for the positive reviews and suggestions you have given me last chapter and I'm sorry for the errors you have encountered in that chapter, please note that English is my third language and I suck at it so bad but I'm trying my best to 'indulge' with the language and write the story as correct as possible. I'm in need of a Beta Reader, So please do contact me via Gmail or PM me, it would be really appreciated. Oh! And sorry if it took me this long to finish the chapter so I had written this rushly.**

 **Before I forget, I had to put some corrections last chapter. It's not Shinjo Kazama, its Shinzo Nagama of the Nagama Clan.**

 **With most Reviews suggesting that I keep the original pair, it will be Naruto x Toph as always. But you can still object if you want and as long you have many supports that I change it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Same as usual, I own nothing found in this story!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: The Angels of Death and Grieving of the Holy Land**

 **Tokyo Port**

During the 300 year isolation of the Nation of the Rising Sun, the massive Tokyo port was silent and literally a make-shift museum, ships we're docked at their respective stations being checked and taken care by their everyday engineers, citizens would constantly come to the port and enjoy the sightseeing paradise of battleships.

Now the port we're filled with thousands Imperial Warriors and Tank Busters, all in lined formation as they enter their assigned Sudden Transports, we could even see The Imperial Mecha-beast (King Oni's) being towed on top of massive transport Carriers. The skies we're filled Tengus all in Jet Mode and V-Formation along with Skywings submerging into the depths of the sea to follow the leaving Naval fleet.

The Empress Kushina Uzumaki was tired despite the great news of being unsealed she was also exhausted and worn-out for the first time since she took the throne, she had to perform speeches to every fleet leaving the port. Of course, every warrior and officer in the Imperial Army we're so honored for the empress to give her time for them and hear her heartfelt words.

'At least this is better than paperwork' Kushina thought. She is actually glad that her generation was lucky enough to perform such event. The feeling of every ear adoringly expecting words forming from your mouth, it was a mixture of tense and honor, that moment where there is chance you can change or improve the outcome of this war.

Naruto and the rest of the Shogun's fleet we're just a start (3/4 of the Imperial Navy). Not even a half of the Imperial Army has been deployed to the invasion. The Nation of the Rising Sun has more beasts to release and set loose in the open. As soon as Naruto can set their official forward bases and ports in operation, the rest of the army can join them.

 **Far Southwest**

The South Pole, home to the Southern Water Tribe, sister of the Southern Water Tribe. Both poles we're always covered in ice and will always be a frozen wonderland. Yet the people of these tribes still lived on for it was normal for them leaving in such weather and land. Out of the two poles, the Southern Water Tribe had suffered the most damage in the last hundred years from constant Fire Nation Raids, there tribe became weaker and smaller as time passes by and soon all water benders in the South Pole we're wiped out or taken captive in Fire Nation prisons. The tribe became nothing but a small village relying on their huntsman to survive.

Little did these villagers know that both poles had massive oil reserves and Nano-crystal deposits. To any other Nation except the Nation of the Rising Sun, Oil wasn't really a big deal yet, the Fire Nation may have achieved coal engines and maybe even steam technology but it wasn't necessary for them to concentrate on such agent. With Japanese technology so advance that they don't even need much of this oil reserves to run their army since Repulsor, Nano, Wave-force and other such technology have been achieved, they still use them for other matters in running their nation, 'primordial machines' as Kenji have stated that they have more use in their own accord which mostly are run by oil or fuel. Not every military machine runs on oil. But since they we're about to wage war against the entire world, they will need every bit of resources they come across and reap a great harvest in the name of the Emperor.

But oil or resources wasn't the only reason on why they wish to conquer the South Pole. To Yoshiro, oil was nothing but a mere molecule for obsolete carriages. Long before the Avatar sealed the Nation away, the South Pole was part of their empire's borders. It was a part of their homeland, an island named Oahu, there stood the massive trading port called as Pearl Harbor, that port is Japan's center of Trade agreements with merchants from the other nations long before they we're sealed to suffer isolation and is now the perfect location for a new Naval Base. The North Pole Water Tribe wanted to expand further, normally a nation would retaliate and defend what is rightfully theirs and the emperor at that time did! The Shogunate we're enraged at this preposterous demand coming from the poles, they referred them as barbarians. Then raged a 3-day war, the Japanese forces fought and died with honor against the Allied Nations campaign but high-spirited Samurais and wooden bows weren't enough to match against the bending nations yet they didn't back down without a fight. There tradition of dying defending the homeland and for the emperor was their greatest honor, running is nothing but dishonorable and they couldn't take such shame. They rather receive an honorable death rather than surrendering. Soon the entire South Pole fell to the hands of the Water Tribe and the worst part is that the Avatar at that time didn't bother at all, the island then became a frozen wasteland.

Soon the waters miles away from the South Pole we're filled with Imperial vessels as the combined fleet of the Imperial Shoguns sailed along with Naruto's fleet and their amphibious ground forces.

"Not to worry anymore Prince Naruto, my family is trying their best to change their countermeasure for a better function" Kenji said through a video comm with Naruto in the temporary war room of a Shogun-class Battleship. Apparently, Kenji stayed behind to take care of the rest of the army and weapons, since some of the Imperial War Machines and Weapons consist of Anti-Air Weapons. Without the nations achieving flying machines, the Air Nomads are the only considered threat in the skies, heat-seeking missiles will be proven useless in dogfights.

"Thank you Kenji, please have the rest of your forces join us after we establish an official base" Naruto said. Kenji nodded in response and cut off the video transmission. Naruto then paid attention to where he was. Naomi, Shinzo and the rest of their field commanders we're present in the room.

"Officer Toyama, If you may" Naruto began and gestured, then a map of the world appeared in the massive screen and a live video feed of Suki was on the upper left corner of the screen.

"Yes my prince. With our satellites finally put to good use, our world map has been completely updated and I'm sending you the data now" Suki explained and continued.

"As you may have noticed, small changes in the land have occurred compared to our 300 year old map and the expansion of the Fire Nation has significantly increased their advance to the south and east, considerably Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom lands"

"What of the Air Temples?"Naruto asked

"Satellite Images of the Eastern Temple are theatrically considered barren and inhospitable, based on the readings it indicated that the area is burned and hints of ash can be seen. The Northern Temple is still green and clean, and if the old archives are correct, the Western Temple is below the ground upside down making our satellites useless for orbital surveillance"

"I see. These Air Nomads do have a unique way with architect" Shinzo remarked.

"Either way, we have to make sure we conquer the skies and the Air Nomads would be problem to our forces" Naomi inquired. She did have a point, with their aircrafts steel and metal made as well as Jet-Engines, the wind won't be a problem for the Navy except Tornado's. But Airbenders are more of a threat than the other elemental benders. Not only they could knock you down and take can advantage of air being anywhere in the world (Pesky Element). They can also fly and are parkour professionals that could match or even the odds against the Empire's best Shinobi's and Rocket Angels.

"Hmph. They are nothing but blind and foolish monks', killing is still foreign for them." Shinzo remarked.

"No matter how this world has changed, our objective remains the same. Admiral Shirada, proceed to Whale Tail Island and then scout the temples afterwards. However, you are not to be spotted, we can't risk our presence to be compromised and the Fire Nation to be alerted. BUT, if things go out of hand and certain circumstances are met, proceed to retaliate and you must never let any survivor alert the Fire Nation" Naruto explained, It will be only a couple of weeks left before the Fire Nation will notice the lost of their Armada.

"It shall be done. How about you prince?" Naomi asked. Like Pearl Harbor, Whale Tail is also a good place to build forward bases and Naval Bases. This also made the Admiral excited.

"Shinzo and I will sail to the South Pole. We will reclaim the Holy Land in the name of the empire"

"It'll be an honor reclaiming the South Pole by your side my prince" Shinzo said with a low bow.

"I shall leave at once then. I expect that Pearl Harbor is ours again as soon our task is finished" Naomi said and Naruto nodded.

"Officer Toyama, please send me the readings on the South Pole. I plan to invade the South Pole as soon you give the reports" Naruto ordered as Suki nodded in response and then cut off the comms. The rest of the meeting or planning went well and ended. Admiral Shirada's fleet along with Lt. Tatsu's air squad split with the rest and sailed her way to enemy territory. Shinzo and Naruto began their travel to the South Pole.

 **In the Skies near Whale Tail Island**

 _"Takara's POV"_

"Finish them off, do not let anyone escape"

"Roger! Shirada-sama"

"Good, Admiral Shirada out"

"So much for laying low" I murmured.

In the sky, I wore my Rocket Angel Exo-skeleton suit with my missile pod launchers ready to strike my foes from the heavens and my sheathed dual beam Katana hungers the blood of my enemies. I flew with my squad in the typical Wall Formation which consisted of 5 Rocket Angels with me being leader of the 1st Angel Battalion that had 4 squads with a total of 20 Rocket Angels. My wings rocketed me through the cloudy skies with my sister in arms following behind. I am Takara Sato, captain of the Rocket 1st Battalion.

I descended to a lower altitude for better visibility of our targets. Not far, I can see the burning fleet of the Southern Raiders. I was briefed on the info we gathered about them, basically they are a special force for the Fire Nation in handling raid operations in the southern parts of the world.

The fleet consisted of 5 Fire Nation ships, 4 Fire Nation Ships and 1 slightly bigger which was there flagship, built with gold and black color. The 3 we're already sinking while the flagship and the other we're just in flames but still operational. Admiral Shirada really did a number in them.

"Erica, Minna, Yoshika, have your squads take care of the destroyer, my squad will deal with the flagship. Spare no one alive!" I ordered. (I had to use Strike Witches Names)

"Roger!" They all said in unison through the comms.

Soon we split and put on an attack formation. Closing in to the ship, my visor automatically chose my rockets targets and locked on. I fired as more than 5 rockets fired from my back and exploded within the ship decks tearing down the wooden floor and metal hull then soon followed by another salvo from my squad. I saw the ship's deck we're filled with holes with black smokes coming out of it. Some of the Raiders were still standing, trying to recover from the out-of-nowhere attack.

 **-SWOSH-**

I quickly thrust my wing sideward, sending me to the left evading a fireball that was about to hit me. I looked back to see armored Firebenders readying their arms.

"On my six!" I shouted to my squad.

I then descended to collide with the ship as my squad followed. Soon dozens of fireballs appeared from every section of the ship that was now headed towards us. I didn't flinch at the number of projectiles since a mere fireball cannot penetrate our armor but I still decided to evade their feeble attacks, you can never be too careful.

"Evasive maneuvers!" I flew in full speed towards the ship as I performed impossible maneuvers around the air dodging every fireball they threw at me while sending some rockets towards their ships hull. The ship was tough, but not tough as ours.

 **-STAB-**

As I was nearing the deck, I draw out and then activated my dual Beam Katanas and stabbed a Firebender through the head with the blade in my right hand and landed on the now dead body of the Firebender on the deck. I stood back up to see shivering Firebenders and Fire Nation Soldiers staring at me, I could tell that they had terrified faces behind those masks. I looked down to see the dead Firebender swimming at his own blood.

"Wretched animals" I silently cursed. Just from a dead body, now they're scared. What a hilarious fact.

I instantly looked for the nearest target and it was a Spearmen 6 meters away. I activated the rockets attached on my foot and skated in tremendous speed towards my intended target. As I reached the soldier, I raised my blade high and performed a heavy attack, the Spearmen tried block my vertical slash but my blade simply cut or melted through his spear and slicing him in half killing him and spraying blood all over the area. Moving on, I dashed to the next nearest target who was a firebender while evading some of his feeble attacks and ripped him by the throat. Taking advantage of the fear in the hearts, I dashed through the entire deck slash every foe I come near with. They soon started to run for their lives as I continue my slaughter, they screamed in agony and fear for their lives as I sliced every one of them and witness the carnage of body parts littering the area.

Later then my squad came to assist me and carried on with my 'work'. I can't help but stare in awe as I look at them slicing our enemies into pieces as if they're nothing but dummy or watermelons for practice.

"Bender incoming!" One of my squad mates informed. We jumped back as we avoided being burned from 3 streams of fire coming from the broken bridge. I looked up to see the Captain of the Southern Raiders with two firebenders beside him with fists aimed at us. Quickly regaining my balance from the jumped, I took off and rocketed upwards to him as I fired a barraged of rockets towards the other two. My rockets killed the two firebenders and as I close the gap between me and the captain, I attacked him with a horizontal slash but he jumped back to safety and sent a fireball at me which I simply evaded. I then landed in front of the captain as he was in his combat stance.

"Who are you?!" The captain demanded with fear in his voice and his knuckles ready to form his element.

"Your worst nightmare" I coldly stated. In the blink of an eye, I was now in front of him with my katana raised.

"How! Kuhk-..." He never had the chance to ask as I cut his throat in an instant. The captain coughed out his blood and fell dead.

"This is Captain Sato, ship is clear Admiral" I said.

"Well done, secure any sensitive Intel you can gather from that ship" Admiral Shirada responded and ordered through the transmission. Soon, I gathered the rest of my subordinates and secured the ship for observation.

 **South Pole**

 _"3rd Person POV"_

A day passed by and the Shogunate of the Empire separated their ways carrying their respective orders. The first step was just starting.

The South Pole (dubbed as Holy Land in the Empire's perspective or Oahu). It was dubbed Holy Land since it was the first Imperial Navy's birthplace and was once an Island Paradise to the Japanese Reign. Now nothing but a frozen wasteland and glacial nightmare, thanks to those barbaric Water benders, they built there so-called independent community without the help of other Nations, though they we're no proofs or hints on how the land ever turned out like this. Now look at them, nothing but a tribe of weak and innocent tribesman living in the blizzards.

Shinzo and Naruto's fleet sailed in the cold waters and passed through narrow icebergs, there wasn't snow falling at the time, it was probably summer yet you can still feel the breezing atmosphere. Better yet, Suki gave the satellite images of the current state of the Southern Water Tribe Village to Naruto and he was surprised, nothing but a small village remained in the South Pole.

"Sir, Admiral Shirada has arrived at Whale Tail Island and has sent some of her forces to scout the Eastern and Western Air Temples. Though they met resistance along the way, they easily managed to decimate the Fire Nation Southern Raiders with no problem and are now currently patrolling the coast of the island" The officer reported to his admiral. Naruto smirked at this, everything was going smoothly.

"Good, I want reports of those scouts as soon as possible. Inform Shirada to keep a low profile and continue with the task" Naruto said to the officer. Then suddenly across the horizon, a white beam appeared and shooted itself straight up into the sky.

'What in the heavens?' Naruto awed for a moment and snapped immediately, the origin of the beam was towards the Southern Water Tribes direction. Wasting no time, he set his orders.

"Captain, plot course to the Southern Water Tribe Village. Have Shinzo's fleet stay on the rear!" Naruto ordered to the captain of the ship.

"Yes my prince!" The fleet of Naruto and Shinjo then sailed forward to the light beam before disappearing.

 **Southern Water Tribe Village**

Katara, if you do not remember her, she seems to be a simple looking girl in blue winter clothing, a water bender with the potential to become a master of the element. Sokka, the soon to be swordsman and comical figure of the gang, following the ways of his father who was a warrior and joined the war. The two siblings were just having their usual day until they found a boy inside sphere shaped icebird…Icebeard…ICEBERG! This boy had arrow tattoos traveling from his back to his head and arms, dressed in brown Air Nomad clothing, he was Aang, the last airbender, the avatar. Then he stumbled on a Fire Nation Ship, the ship was ruined and was lifted to the air with a mountain of ice spikes, Aang being a child and oblivious to the current war, he wanted to explore the goddamn ship and accidentally activated a trap sending a red flare to the sky giving away their position. Sokka was furious at this, not only that the Avatar risked the lives of the Tribe, his Watchtower even collapsed for no reason! Then came the one-sided battle between warrior-to-be Sokka and Fire Bending master Zuko which leads to where we are now.

Sokka lost the battle as he was now on the ground and held his only weapon, the traditional Southern Water Tribe Sword and his boomerang. Sokka didn't stand a chance against him, he was facing the exiled prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko, travelling around the world to hunt the Avatar to restore his honor along with his uncle, General Iroh.

"Where is the Avatar! I know you are hiding him! Release him or we won't hesitate to burn this village!" Zuko demanded with rage. His Firebenders and Spearmen then went to their combat stances ready for any threat that would appear. Zuko grabbed one of the natives that was an old woman and described the Avatar. Still no answer, Zuko who was now impatient decided to use force.

"HAAA!" Zuko roared with his rage growing and shoot out stream of fire in front of him heading towards the villagers. The people covered the young ones hoping to save them while expecting their lives to end but it never came. Instead a form of wind shoots out from a certain hut extinguishing the fire.

"Enough! I am the Avatar!" Aang declared with his eyes glaring to the prince. Everyone eyed him and Zuko looked at him confused.

"You? The avatar? Ha! Don't fool me child. Last time I check, the Avatar exceeds more than a hundred years!" Zuko said with an amusing manner. Aang's eyebrow twitched at being called child, in fact he is 100 FAHKING YEARS OLD!

"Who are you calling child fire cracker!" Aang retorted with annoyance pissing Zuko in the process. Zuko was about to form up a big fireball and throw it at him when everyone heard a thunderous sound from the distance then followed by screeching sound. Zuko was honest that he saw a giant blue figure travelling in high-speed from the west and exploded to where it landed which was a certain wall of the village. Soon, another series of this thunder sounds roared followed by explosions and the ice floor was trembling or cracking and water was started to flood the area, everyone had to run from the village looking for a more stable ground, Aang and the gang went further south while Zuko and his men returned to his ship. Everyone started to look where the echo came from and spotted a massive slim structure heading towards them. It was a ship, a massive one, it held decorative foreign-designs!Aang and the villagers thought it was another Fire Nation but judging from the huge banner on top of the ship and the white and gold them color, they thought it was something else. Zuko and Iroh thought the same thing, it wasn't theirs since most of the ships of the Fire Nation we're built with coal-engines and painted black, they had nothing like this, it was completely alien to them. Soon more of these alien-designed ships came to view being followed with smaller floating iron elephants and bulky carrieges.

"Aang! We have to leave now!" Katara exclaimed snapping Aang out of his daze to the foreign ship. Aang and Sokka was about to protest about leaving their grand-grand but for some reason they kept their mouth shut just from her glare. The three ran to Appa, Aang's flying bison, who was at the higher ground. As soon the three we're on top, they flew off. Zuko noticed the bison from his ship and would have chased him but his uncle, Iroh, told him to retreat, the unknown fleet was closing in fast and they needed to start the engines now. Zuko and his ship sailed to the opposite direction of the incoming ships as fast as possible hoping not to be chased or gunned down by its massive guns.

Iroh glanced back to the fleet and widened his eyes, he saw the massive banner on top of the ship and you couldn't miss it since it was big and bright, he recognized it, it was a solid red circle with stripes stretching around it and the crest of one nation he never thought he would fear. It also held ornamental designs for the nation as if the ship was meant for festivities.

'By the spirits, what have we unleashed' Iroh mentally asked himself, he gulped in fear on the sight, he never anticipated that the Nation of the Rising Sun would strive and reach such heights. He never had seen such massive and fast vessels, not to mention those cannons exposing all its glory and sheer size. He could only just wish they weren't here for revenge, after all, the Avatar have ashamed by sealing their nation. Unlucky for him, they we're here for vengeance.

Once the Avatar and the Fire Nation Ship we're gone, the ships halted the advance not planning to collide through ice floor. The crafts reached the shore, this crafts large doors opened with loud thud and came men out wearing completely foreign-designed head to toe armors carrying weapons which were weird metal rods and single-edged swords. These men's faces we're concealed with their masks attached to their helmets and they wore full protective gears made out of leather, chain and steel (Basically, it's the Imperial Warrior cameo. Nothing changed even in winter setting). Soon they surrounded the villagers with their weapons pointed at them while some them draw their blades out surprising and scarring the villagers even more to see a blade glow so bright.

Naruto walked up to them and gestured the Imperial Warriors to lower their weapons. He saw this villagers we're nothing but elderly and younglings, they soon eyed at him and noticed they we're half-scared at his presence and half-nervous at what was about to happen.

'So this is what's left of the Southern Water Tribe?' Naruto thought. Honestly, he was expecting a larger colony of Tribesman with its own armed forces but from the looks of it, they look like refugees surviving here in the cold.

"Greetings from of the Nation of the Rising Sun, I am Japan's crowned prince Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Empress Kushina, the current ruler of Japan. I hereby reclaim the South Pole for it once was the land of our empire and my people. You may either flee to your Northern Water Tribe Brethren peacefully or will you renounce your identity of the Water Tribe and swear allegiance to the Empress and live as citizens of our nation" Naruo simply stated loud enough for the villagers to hear and understand.

To say many of the villagers were shocked at the declaration and decision the Uzumaki gave them to choose from. Their conqueror were asking nothing about slavery nor ransom to them, he was just asking of their civil rights to be appointed to their nation, no benefit for the victor at all except the occupation of a frozen wasteland. Since their warriors took their ships to join the war in the Earth Kingdom, they had no canoes and ships to travel north so they were left no choice but to stay and lose the right to call themselves Southern Water Tribe. Everyone glanced at each other looking for someone brave enough to respond but no luck so they looked back to the blonde.

"Very well. From this day forth, the Southern Water Tribe is no more and you are now seen as people of the Nation of the Rising Sun. Men, give them food and build them shelters!" Naruto said and started walking away.

"Wait! Why help us?" One of them asked.

"I didn't help you, I merely asked you and it was your decision. As of now, you are part of the Empire therefore you are my people. As your prince and soldier of the nation, it is my duty to protect and help my people that are in need. If you did flee to the North and maintain your identity, I still would not harm you. Why? You are not soldiers but women and children. That doesn't mean I treat women equally, you can be soldiers yet you are not. I despise purging and pillaging" Naruto finished and walked away.

Again, the people was shock to see the young man help them than rather beat the sh*t out of them. Soon the soldiers started building temporary makeshift shelters and distributed food.

"Why would you accept such low lives to the empire? Not that I'm not merciful, just curious" Shizo asked him curiously. Naruto sighed before answering.

"The Great Emperor Yoshiro once said that rather than crushing their hearts will, look for their sympathy. I plan to conquer the world in a peaceful way, sure we can't avoid bloodshed but the life of men in the battlefield is a different story, they knew what they signed up for" Shinzo raise an eyebrow then smile at his prince's words.

"I see, so you are going to win their hearts. Truly a noble act, I expect that you are bound to be a Great ruler once you succeed Empress Kushina" Shinzo said.

"I receive that a lot from the other clans, but I hope that day will not come for a VERY long time. Other than living a very luxurious life and imperative role to our nation, I fear that I will soon face mountains of paperwork" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Anyways, have you contacted officer Suki?" Naruto added.

"Yes my prince, she informed me that Kenji will be sending the rest of the Imperial Army and several of their greatest engineers to here and start building Nano-Refineries, Factories and rebuild Pearl Harbor. From our calculations, there should be enough for more than a century if we start massive production of our Oil-based and Nano-based war machines. I was also informed that the 6th fleet is seventy percent near completion" That got Naruto thinking about the last part. Everyone in the shogunate had their own fleets even her mother, why would they build another if no admiral is assigned for it. He brushed off the topic and asked Shinzo another question.

"What of our Floating Fortress"

"The Black Tortoise will be moving here and guard the North coast of the South Pole, they will be also sending Giga Fortresses to assist the Imperial Navy. Also note that the Shirada clan will start building a new batch of Shogun Battleships once Pearl Harbor is up and running again"

"Thank you, I got reports from Admiral Shirada saying that Whale Tail Island is being used as a military port for the Fire Nation. So I will be taking my fleet to meet up with hers. I leaving you and your fleet to stand by here in the South Pole until I say so, you'll be governing this state and the rest of the South Pole"

"Thank you my prince , though may I ask why are you giving me this position"

"Out of all the members of the shogunate, you are the most veteran of us all when it comes to state matters and if I remember correctly, the Nagama clan once governed Oahu has it not?"

"Very well prince Naruto, I will make certain that I take care of the South Pole and restore it back to it's glorious condition"

"I know you will, I bid you good day Shinjo"

"Likewise Uzumaki-sama"

Soon, Shinjo's Mobile Construction Vehicle deployed and started sending white rectangular carrieges which was Nano-cores in selected areas. These Nano-cores began to take forms of structures

 **With Aang**

"What in the world was that?" Sokka asked himself quietly but Katara heard it. He never had seen anything so enormous like that. A lot happened today, first they found the avatar in an iceberg, the Fire Nation attacked his village and now, a ship nothing he has ever seen appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't know but I hope everyone's okay. I'm afraid that our people are now part of this war again." Katara said concerned and sadly. Aang looked back at her with a confused look.

"What war?" Aang bluntly asked the two. Both looked back at him as if he was dumb (WHICH I CAN AGREE THAT HE REALLY IS DUMB!)

"Aang, how long were you in that Iceberg?" Katara asked. Aang think for a moment before responding.

"Uh…I don't know, maybe a month or two" Aang said while scratching his back. He didn't really know how long but he hoped it wasn't too long.

"Aang…I think you were in there far longer than you think. You see, the Fire Nation waged war on the world 100 years and still raging on to this day" Katara explained. Aang was shocked.

"What! No way! I have friends in the Fire Nation!" Aang protested.

"Aang, I think you were in that iceberg for more like a hundred years and I think you are that Avatar who vanished 100 years ago" Katara said shocking Aang even more. Now that he think about it, all what happened today was all proof, Zuko saying that the Avatar was 100 years old, that Fire Nation Transgression towards to village. Everything changed and it was his fault. He abandoned his position as Avatar from the start and the worst part was he had abandoned the world for 100 years.

'What have I done?!' He mentally screamed. He made a grave mistake, the same mistake the Avatar did 300 years ago. If only he didn't run away and accepted his role as Avatar! Now the nightmare begins and he prayed that his past Avatars and soon to be allies can help him balance this world and survive the hellish consequences.

 **/**

 **AN: Well that's ends the second chapter, as you can see, I changed the lore and history of the South Pole, I know it's completely dumb and a silly story but I hope you guys could just accept it or deal with it, to be honest, I don't know if oil is very crucial, please correct me if I'm wrong. I hope you enjoyed the Rocket Angel's part, they are my favorite infantry in the Empire. Also, expect the Shinobi's in the future chapters cause it's obvious who will be their counterparts or who will they be fighting.**

 **If you have noticed, originally the Rocket Angels we're only armed with armor-attached rocket launchers and glider jet-packs but with people asking me to make the story a little more gory and bloody hell, I gave them two Beam Katana's so I hope you loved that moments where a Japanese chick mercilessly slicing Fire Nation soldiers. Go check Takaro Sato in the RA3Wikia if you wanna check out a sexy cannon character, she's a real hotty in the Red Alert 3 series. SERIOUSLY, GO CHECK.**

 **I am still in need of a Beta Reader by the way, grammatical errors and mistyping's is killing the story. Also, please tell me your suggestions if I should write at someone's POV at times or I should remain 3rd Person POV forever like the original. Again thank you and please leave some reviews for me for it helps me so much. Have a nice day sirs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not a Hoe: It took me a minute to realize what you said. For a second I thought it was Muv-Luv pun**

 **RedGuard: The next chapter comes out now and thank you for the positive response sir.**

 **: I didn't really want to make this TOO Brutal but some of my readers weren't satisfied with just bullets ripping their fleshes so I rather put juice showers and fruit slashes in the story but yes I did intend to make them arrogant since most Governor-Generals or Shoguns were arrogant and un-naïve during the Feudal Era especially for Kenji and Naomi in the game.**

 **LordGhostStriker: Maybe both but it's close to copying and adding minor changes and other things such as happening and some happenings, everything including timeline is set and ready, I'm just remaking it in the Empire's or my version, I did say this back in chapter 1.**

 **Kira444: Sorry, I always get lost with Japanese names, thanks though.**

 **Mrshiki: Okay then, I'll mostly stick to 3rd POV.**

 **Me: Oh you'll see it. I guarantee it.**

 **Thor94: You can go visit Command & Conquers wikia. There you can see illustrated images of the army. But I'm trying my best to describe them in the story, sorry if I'm not descriptive enough.**

 **Pen: Geez sir, please be patient and do not worry. I'll try my best to fit all units into the story.**

 **BigBossVince: -Laughs nervously-…eh…I'm just a weird writer that's all.**

 **Vincent0234: Why yes, I already have a sequel swimming in my mind but still far.**

 **/**

 **AN: First of all I have my reasons why I'm late for updating. Last week I'm occupied with my school life because of the Student Council forcing us to work as their slaves for our upcoming games, second, this week was examination week so I had to study a bit killing every scheduled time that I planned for Fanfiction. Lastly, I just started writing this chapter 3 days ago so expect some rush but I tried.**

 **I'm so sorry for the very late update. I just finished my exams days so that means I got occupied with my school life but now I'm back to writing for the whole weekend along with our national holidays so I have all the time back to continue.**

 **Some of you might be confused why I put omega as Naruto's sister, let's just put aside the realistic elements, scientific theories and all that stuff about their differences and just accept that this is a fiction. The reason why I put Omega in that role because I feel sorry for the Imperial Commando, I mean growing in a research facility (dissection!) and used as a guinea pig for cloning, Prince Tatsu has been her only friend till the end and I think she deserves some break and love.**

 **Somebody also PM'd me that I add more talks from the Nation's council and inner circles. While I do love writing political stuffs in my stories but sorry again, I won't be writing about politicians talking gimmicky bullshits for their own benefit here so don't expect too much economical and constitutional discussions in the story. It's more on action but some little genres included.**

 **OH! By the way, a question…Someone suggested me something and that certain someone wanted me to make a Harem for Naruto since that certain someone wanted to add more girls within Imperial Premises. Of course, this will ENTIRELY CRACK the romance part of the original story. Reason was that the Empire of the Rising Sun is using Feudal System combined with the Modern One-ruler Monarchy or Father Knows Best System, meaning…Concubines or…Harem. I'm saying this because some of you might want a Harem for Naruto, as of now, one is agreeing. So until I encounter Toph, please do go to my profile sooner or later to vote if you support the suggestion.**

 **PLEASE READ: Word got out that our region will be experiencing lack of power for the week so I had to rush this in three to four days. Expect many mistakes in this chapter but I'll have it edited in the next update.**

 **Disclaimer: Please do not think otherwise.**

 **/**

 **(Edited but not Beta'd)**

 **Chapter 3: The Young Prodigy**

The Air Nomads do have their unique ways when it comes architect or cultural structures, they mostly build their temples and sacred sanctuary's in almost impossible landscapes and areas like on the most top of mountains that reach the heavens. The atmosphere can be very holy and 'pleasant' if you are within the somehow mystical ground.

In the Eastern Mountains of the Earth Kingdom, stood the Eastern Air Temple, the origin of the now Avatar. From afar, you could see the mountain palace through the moist clouds literally attached with the peak of the mountain, it is said that you can only reach the temple with flight or ride a flying creature. Now the one who said that was SO very wrong.

Aang, who is now riding in his bison Appa with his friends, Katara and Sokka continued their travel towards Southern Air Temple. Aang was still hesitant that he's people are or were involved in the 100 year war, he could not believe that the Fire Nation wiped out and burned the Air Nomads reasoning that it's almost impossible to enter their territory without the use bison or dragons unless they did excessive climbing skill in the their thin mountains.

"Trust me guys! There's gotta be tons of Air Benders there!" Aang said cheerfully as he tried his best to deny the facts.

"Aang the world hasn't seen an Air Bender since the rule of Fire Lord Suzan" Katara explained trying to make Aang turn back and just accept it, not only they would be wasting their time to travel to the North Pole, he might see the remains of the temple, if not, his people.

"Just because people haven't seen one, that doesn't mean they're all dead" Aang said back still with the innocent and denial look on his face. Katara sighed again for the fourth time during the flight.

"Aang, the Fire Nation is ruthless and vicious in battle, they killed my mother long ago, what makes you think they do the same thing your people" Katara said. The thought made Katara and Sokka frowned for a second there. Mentioning the raid which the day there mother was a bit sensitive especially for Katara.

"Katara, you don't understand. The Fire Nation may have been blessed with the most destructive element but that doesn't mean they can travel all over the world. Besides, the only way to get to the Air Temple is a Bison or a Dragon" Aand explained. The Water Tribe siblings just gave up and shut their mouths in defeat.

A few more minutes of flight, the Air Temple finally came to view.

"Guys look! It's the Southern Air Temple!" Aang said with joy. Katara and Sokka looked in awe at the view with smiles on their faces in seeing such sight. The Air Temple was on top of the mountain as its foundation with towers ascending so high that could pass through the heavens.

"We are home buddy, we are home" Aang silently said to Appa with relief in his voice and a nostalgic look. They landed in the small clearing by the cliff and started to make their through the manmade paths and cave entrances to the Temple.

First thing Aang noticed was the change of atmosphere in the area as they continued their walk, it was too quiet and rather dull…the hard ground was dirtied and dried unlike the grassy feeling, the wind held a smell of ash and emptiness and the walls and structures had scratches and black marks. Is it just him or the place changed a bit or completely changed.

They stopped in the courtyard of the Air Temple, Katara noticed a sad and void look on Aang's face, this of course would make her concerned.

"Aang. What wrong?" Katara asked. Though she already knew what was wrong and the question wasn't really uncalled for, she knew that Aang realized her words by now.

"This place…it's so dead" Aang depressingly said. The place should be green and clean, the place which is a friend of nature filled with Bisons, Airbenders, Limurs and Monks. Now nothing but a dead, burnt and abandoned graveyard. No Airbenders at all but he was still hesitating that his people are dead because he thinks it's impossible.

Sokka was about say something but was cut off by someone else's voice with robotic and native accent. (It's that how you talk inside a powered helmet?)

"May their souls move on" Said someone with a robotic and strange voice.

The three slowly walked. Rounding up the corner and hiding behind a bush, they peaked through and saw two figures by the burnt structures and tents. This figures had skinny red and yellow steel armor, thieir heads were covered with curved shaped helmet with glasses glowing red and they had 4 strange shafts extending on their backs and two sheathed blades on their waist. It was Rocket Angels.

'Strange…is someone spying us' The Rocket Angel thought sensing something odd in the area. She had a hunch that someone or something was spying on them, she gestured her partner to be on guard and make sure they weren't the prey here.

"Judging from the form of these corpses, they were executed and burnt alive" said one of the red figures.

"Do they have no sense of honor at all" Aang heard one the two said while inspecting the numerous figures of skulls and bones littered on the ground and walls. Aang didn't understand what the red figure meant about questioning honor. We're they pointing it out to the corpses or the ones who killed them.

Aang gasped at the sight. What a very late reaction and realization. The corpses were wearing Air Nomad robes or clothing's, some remained while some were burnt. Katara covered her mouth suppressing her gasp, the sight was horrible for them to register, skeletons plagued all over the place some of them were hanged and stabbed with dusty swords or spears. Though they made a mistake.

"Kuh!" One of the Rocket Angels turned and gritted her teeth when she sensed a presence nearby with some changes on the air. She was sure that she heard an inhaling breath and a brushing leaf sound. The Rocket Angel quickly brought out her Beam Katana but didn't activate its superheated mode.

"Come out, I know your there!" The Rocket Angel demanded with her blade at a certain bush.

"You have 5 counts to comply! One!" She shouted again.

"5!"

"What do we do?!" Sokka half-whispered and half-yelled to Aang.

"4!"

"I'll distract them, get to Appa and meet me in the east part of the temple" Aang directed them.

"3!"

Katara complained and was concerned with the plan but Aang reassured her reasoning that he is an Airbender and can fly.

"2!"

"…" Nothing but silence, both Rocket Angels were beginning to be impatient. There attached pods activated showing Photons Rockets ready to tear them to pieces and stayed on the ground not planning to float in the air during combat unless necessary.

"1!" The final countdown passed.

With that, Both Rocket Angels fired their weapons sending numerous Photon Rockets to the targeted bush. As the rocket were just about to land, a wave of strong air shot out of the bush, strong enough to redirect the rockets route and explode elsewhere as dust gathered in the air. The wind reached the Rocket Angels pushing them a bit but was able balance themselves and stand firm from the force.

Soon the dust faded revealing a 100 year old Avatar inside a barely teen child in Air Nomad clothing, it was an airbender! The Rocket Angel thought. Wasting no time, both activated their Beam Katanas as their blade glowed bright and charged at the child with super speed thanks to the boosters attached in their legs and boots. Aang was surprised at the speed and they were closing in too fast! He immediately jumped very high in the air and landed back to the courtyard.

Just when he thought he was safe, it was soon then that these red figures were flying in the air. One charged at him from above with both blades aimed at him, he swung his staff forming another wave of air but it didn't knock the angel. Just he was about to be stabbed, a boomerang out of nowhere was heading towards the Angel, forcing her to change her attention and deflect the threat. They turned to see a bison flying by. Taking advantage of the distraction, Aang quickly sprinted and jumped by the edge and wall runned, The Rocket Angels chased him as they fired their rockets. Aang dodged every rocket with eased and effort while also trying to avoid obstacles like flying or falling rocks that was caused from the explosions. One of the Rocket Angels then sheathed her katana and brought out a glowing whip.

"Huh?...AAAH!" Aang screamed as a ripple of electricity crawled his spine starting from his foot. A thin bright glowing wire caught his foot and it was electrifying him making him scream in pain. Stunned, they pulled him to the air letting him go off the whip. By that moment, Aang recovered immediately from the shock and shot out another air blast which they evaded with no effort. Aang landed back on top and sprinted again as the chase continued, craters were made around the place and Aang had enough of this, deciding to conclude this chase, he raised his staff and twirled it as the fog nearby started to gather to him covering the visibilities of the Rocket Angels, but this was useless as their helmets were also built with thermal-visors so the chase continued but was halted when Aang wasn't there anymore, Then it finally ended as Aang used his glider and landed at Appa.

One of them would've started to chase the bison but stopped when her partner spoke.

"Halt, we are commanded to return immediately" The Rocket Angel said stopping.

"Humph. I guess they don't have any intentions of leaving that child alone?" The other halted as she still held her paralysis whip.

"Of course not, he is an Airbender…or possibly the Avatar" The Rocket Angel stated. She glanced at her side to see a Sun Burst Drone gently crawling on her shoulders.

"Go" She said and pointed at the retreating bison, the mechanical dragonfly nodded and took off.

Aang was bewildered at the earlier events. He's people were dead, the bones and skeletons were a proof at that, not to mention the Temple being very dry and dead. But what made him think alsowas those two red humanoid figures that they encountered at the temple, he knew that the Air Nomads were only people who could fly without the help of bisons and dragons but this two made him think otherwise. They had flaring wings behind them and fire below their foot, they shoot out otherworldly azure flames and it was literally chasing him! Not to mention the explosive fire power after collision.

With the Airbenders hanged by a thread to extinction, this caused Aang to be shocked at high levels. Katara did try to cheer him up but she knew it will take a lifetime for Aang to move on and keep living with the life he has now, he was still a kid for Christ sake but that's his fault and forever will be. Sokka who was staring back at the temple and was in in the zone, thinking who those people were. What did humanity do to make the spirits enraged, if they sent angels to judge, they would be aiming at the Fire Nation, not the Avatar.

'Those were people and that wasn't bending at all. Could they be the one with the ships when we were attacked by the Fire Nation' Sokka thought, it wasn't even raw power, not even close so it's got to be manmade or machinery. But where they the people that came out of nowhere when Zuko came? If so, he had no idea what they want nor their role in this world.

 **Southeast Waters**

In the wide blue see, we see an armada holding the banner of the Nation of the Rising Sun sail the waters to Whale Tale Island. Apparently, this Imperial Fleet we're under command of Shogunate Member, Kenji Tenzai. As much the Hot-Headed general wanted to join the war and trample their enemies. Kenji needed to set up War Factories, Shipyards and Imperial Foundations for the colonization with the help of their new state-governor, Shinzo and with help of the Shirada Clan when it comes to shipyards. So to extend his chain and improve the tactical advantage of the Imperial Army, Empress Kushina sent this year's newest and most genius tactical officer that graduated from the Imperial Military Academy of Japan, a prodigy.

That's not all. Like Naruto and Kenji, he is also very young! Too young to attain such rank in the army. Stood in a bridge of a Shogun-Class Battleship, meet newly appointed Imperial Commander Itsuka Tahashi, born from a simple family, he did his utmost to be the best and so he did as being the top of fire arms and a tactical genius. He had short length aqua-blue hair, he had shimmering emerald eye color and can always be mistaken for a girl due to his feminine face. He wore the typical Imperial Military Uniform with the indication the he is a Commander. With the nation unsealed, the nation needed every supply and brain to send if they desire a good result in this war.

It was normal as they continued their travel but Itsuka can't help it but feel nervous every now and then. Sure he had his own set of tactics and unique methodology, but back then, he never anticipated that he could be assigned to this role and he never controlled such number in his command, which are divisions of Imperial Ground Forces and a set of Naval ships, yet at times, he feel so honored and grateful for the Empress in giving him this position and gaining her trust. In exchange, he will do his best to complete his duty.

"Unidentified Fleet, this is Captain Oduro of the INS Colossian, please state your designation" The captain said through the comms.

"This is newly appointed Imperial Commander Tahashi in extension of the 3rd Fleet, I am to report to my superior commanding officer" Itsuka replied.

"Commander Tahashi. The prince has been eagerly expecting you, you are to report to him in his ship commander"

"Thank you, I'll be there in a moment. Eva, ready me a transport"

 **"Yes Commander"** The Imperial EVA responded to her commander.

After a ride, Itsuka finally reached the tactical war room where Naruto and Naomi are currently speaking. Itsuka stood before the door entrance to the room.

'It's going to be fine. It's just the prince and the admiral right? NO! This is Prince Naruto, the soon coming living god of my country were talking about! Just show your loyalty for heaven's sake! Kami help me' Itsuka screamed in his head.

He is practically panicking right now, he was meeting two of the most important beings in the nation. A kind and caring yet ruthless Uzumaki and the gifted no-nonsense admiral, he was even surprise that why is he nervous and fidgeting right now, he is a young prodigy and tactical genius, steeling himself and gathering all the courage he had left, he knocked on the door.

"We are tracking an unconfirmed Avatar that appears to be an airbending boy and is headed straight north along with two other companions" Naomi said to Naruto currently discussing about the reports from scouts that encountered Aang.

"Until we can confirm that all Airbenders are dead, we can assume that boy is the Avatar but if we consider the South Pole incident, chances are good" Naruto countered.

"My scouts also confirmed reports of dead numbers in the Western Air Temple, perhaps the Northern Temple is their last resort"

Their conversation halted when they heard a knock from the door to the room.

"Come in" Naruto said, the door opened revealing Itsuka entering and instantly bowed when he saw the prince.

"You have called my lord" Itsuka said with a hint of nervous in his voice but hid it very well from the prince.

"Ah! Commander Tahashi, I've been expecting you" Naruto exclaimed startling Itsuka not anticipating such expression coming from the prince if on the field. He knew that Uzumaki's were soft sided but not in the army.

"Please, let's put aside the formalities. It's good to finally meet you face to face" Naruto said gesturing him to rise and went to him and extended his hand to the commander which Itsuka returned.

"It also a delight to see you Admiral, as well as you Admiral Shirada" Itsuka greeted.

"Likewise Commander, I've heard of you from her eminence" Naomi nodded and barely smiled at him.

"The Empress was pleased with my record in the military Admiral, for that I take pride in her recommendation"

"Well I'm still not seeing a young prodigy right now. I wonder do you have what it takes to handle a force with your hands" Naomi said bluntly. Not the she doubted the commanders skills but she never wanted anyone to be a burden in the chain of command, especially when it comes to the followers of the bushido code.

"I'll be sure to prove that I'm worthy of what I have inherited from the Empress" Itsuka assured.

"I see that Kenji entrusted you with Eva" Naruto said.

"He did, the A.I. is a big help for me in the course of command and information. She is a great asset to the Empire and I'm grateful for her early helps" Itsuka smiled. The Imperial EVA was given to his command since Kenji trusted the commander in his skill even though they barely talked with each other.

"Ah before I forget. Meet Suki Toyama, she'll be your information officer from now on, she will inform of you of our progress and keep you updated while on the field" Naruto gestured Suki who is currently in a video call.

"A pleasure to meet you Toyama-dono" Itsuka again greeted with a low bow.

"It is an honor to meet you Commander Tahashi" Suki also returned the gesture.

"Suki, please inform our new commander of our objectives" Naruto said.

"Commander, as you have known, The Whale Tail is an essential advantage to our expansion through war against the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Capturing it will not only give benefit to our navy but it will also improve our territorial advance to the north. Our satellite image indicates that the Island is governed by one Fire Nation military base and a docking port with numerous outposts or camps scattered all over the island" Suki explained

"I see, what would you have me do admiral?" Itsuka asked Naruto. He knew that the prince was also a tactical genius and a cutting-edge fighter, not to mention he's next with the most important asset of their navy, Admiral Naomi Shirada. What more could he ask if he has such advantage?

"Commander, while Naomi and I are going to attack the Fire Nation stationed in Whale Tail Island and also claim the island itself. I want you and your forces to march towards Kyoshi Island" Naruto said.

This left Itsuka think for a moment. Looking back to the map and comparing to the old one, Kyoshi Island was once connected to the southern part of the supercontinent of the Earth Kingdom but after Planetary-Surface Scan, this certain land spitted from the mainland creating an island which now Kyoshi Island. Whale Tail and Kyoshi were close as neighbors but Whale Tail has more space and land to be used as military so why invade Kyoshi Island?

Then he realized something, looking back to history itself, he suppressed himself from widening his eyes in realization, the Avatar during the Great Emperor Yoshiro's rule was Kyoshi and she was the one who sealed them off. Perhaps this was an event of personal matters and revenge.

"Should I leave survivors?" Itsuka asked. Though he wasn't being reluctant, was the prince giving him an opportunity, Test, or a reward?

"Do not harm civilians, I leave you in command of the operation and the critical decisions to choose but I bid you to burn everything that resists especially anything that symbolizes Kyoshi or anything that would make me remember that demon that sealed our nation" Naruto said with hint of anger in his voice yet he held a blank face. It wasn't a surprise, after all, it's Kyoshi they were talking about.

"It shall be done Admiral. When shall I depart?" The humble tone was spoken from Itsuka.

"Now. Suki will brief you of the island as soon you arrive"

"Very well, if you excuse me, I'll take my leave" Itsuka said and Naruto nodded. Itsuka bowed then left the two admirals. Naruto smirked at this, he expect great things from the young commander and make a great name under his command. Naomi was hardly impressed at the boys antics, yes he did show utmost respect and hidden determination in him but It was normal nowadays in her opinion.

"I could sense that charisma in him. That boy has a broad destiny to fulfill" Naomi blankly said. True to her words, he still has a long way for him to gain the admirals expectations.

"Come on now Naomi. Don't be so cold to him, he might be new but he's good" Naruto sid back grinning wildly at the admiral

"That's what your mother said, not that I'm questioning the Empress's decision, just disturbed"

'Disturbed of what?' Naruto mentally asked the Admiral. Brushing off the topic, their fleet then steamed to Whale Tail Island.

 **Naginata Cruiser**

Back with Itsuka, he stood in his office with a map zoomed to Kyoshi Island taken from a satellite surveillance. In his thoughts, the island is surprisingly small but not that really small and it had small villages with fishing ports and a massive beach to the south that is good for landing operations.

Suki just finished her explanation at his objectives, she showed locations of towns and ports around the island and also informed him of a possible enemy force since it held the sacred artifacts of the past Avatar and it was that Avatar's homeland. Was it just Itsuka or Suki is being TOO nice at his lordship but Itsuka decided to brush it off and excuse her that she's just following orders.

"I guess I have to put this the simple way" Itsuka sighed as Suki just nodded with a smile.

"Very well commander. May your first battle be victorious" Suki said before cutting off the video transmission with the commander. Again, he sighed.

He shifted his papers and read the detail of the forces in his command. He had about legions of infantry all in Sudden Transport right now along with 2 Shinobi's in his ship and 19 Tsunami tanks, so that means no air support at all since they will be all participating in the Whale Tail Island Operation.

He left Kenji's fleet with the prince's so until he receives his personal Imperial MCV from Pearl Harbor, he had only one Naginata cruiser which was his mobile headquarters for now but it will have to do since he will be dealing with villagers while The Prince and the Admiral will take on the most critical part of any Imperial Military or Naval operation which is establishing forward communication facilities and bases for reinforcements like Pearl Harbor and the Whale Tail Island is the best place to be.

Planning out his attack, he decided to call in the 2 shinobis in his command and will send them to the island to scout and if possible, soften their enemies before he could launch the landing operations. Finally, two people entered his office, long-raven haired girl wearing a formal looking top and skirt with red light armor and a browned-haired young man in white Jacket also with light-weighted and fast-pace armor.

"Greetings commander, I am Akame and this is my partner, Tatsumi" Akame greeted with respect and bowed to her commander as her partner also bowed. Itsuka felt temperature of the room grow cold, this woman in front of her was not to be played with. He could see the dark imitating aura behind by just looking in those crimson eyes and that cold voice of hers.

Akame, born from a noble family clan of assassins. She grew up in the wilds and survived their family's traditional and brutal training along with her partner whom she grew up close with. Tatsumi had no records in the Imperial Intelligence but there was an excuse of being classified like the princess's powers that must not be brought to public. Even with the clean and uncorrupted society, people tend to die for their crimes from assassins like Akame.

"I guess you'll be in my care"

"What is our mission?"Akame asked still with the blank look.

'Eager?' Itsuka thought surprised at the sudden question.

"I want you two to eliminate as many as resistance you encounter before our landing operation starts which is an hour by now" Itsuka and Tatsumi just nodded after his explanation and instantly swam to Kyoshi Island as soon the Naginata Cruiser was close to the coast.

 **Kyoshi Island**

Kyoshi Island, land of the people of Avatar Kiyoshi and Kiyoshi herself located in the southern part of the Earth Kingdom. In the very center of the Island, there stood a statue of Kyoshi in honor of her doings in the world. This island is a well-known destination for traders and travellers for it is the birthplace of Avatar Kyoshi and the all-women armed organization, the Elite Kyoshi Warriors.

The people of the Nation of the Rising Sun undoubtedly despised this island for it once resided by the same Avatar that sealed their nation and it also enraged that they built shrines and statues in memory of that vile demon.

Standing by a cave that overlooks the village just near the coast, the two shinobi's perched high staring at the view, it is certainly a paradise. It was still minutes before the operation starts and they haven't made any progress of eliminating their foes.

"Let's go" Akame simply stated and Tatsumi nodded.

Soon, both jumped and sprinted in full speed passing through the forest. Unlike most shinobi's that uses multiple weapons and uses armor, Akame and Tatsumi personally set themselves lightly when it comes to equipment and relied to their inhumane speed with one blade only. While Akame uses a dark colored Beam Katana which is her family's heirloom, Tatsumi uses the typical ninjatu blade along with some shurikens.

Stopping in an open area surround by trees, both shinobi's halted when they sensed someone was following. Coming out of the tress, soon they were already surrounded by a group of women wearing green uniform with faces painted all armed with fans, round shields and katanas sheathed on their waists. Both immediately when to their guard watching each other's backs as two of these women charged with fans in both their hands.

Still standing ready as their enemies approach at point blank, Akame grabbed the wrist of her foe then threw her back to her comrades when she attempted to swung her fan and bind Akame's grip. Tatsumi evaded a slash from a warrior then powerfully landing a fist on his opponent's armor knocking back the warrior. Another one attempted to apprehend Tatsumi from his left but he simply sidestepped the attack then elbowed his opponent and smacks her to the ground. Tatsumi looked to his partner to see her unharmed and still in her defense stance glaring at their foes. All of them exhaustedly panted and back away a bit giving the duo some gap between them.

"Who are you!? Are you with the Fire Nation!?" One of them asked the duo. Akame remained silent coldly gazing at the warriors gesturing Tatsumi to speak.

"No we are not" Tatsumi coldly said.

"What are you intentions here?"

"To burn this forsaken Island" Tatsumi threatened. The Kyoshi Warriors flinched at the threat coming from the brown haired assassin. Recognizing them as a threat, they brought out their own blades.

"Leave peacefully and we won't harm you" One of them demanded. The duo then narrowed their eyes when they noticed their swords. It was a curved single-edge crafted blade. It was a Katana!

"Those blades…where did they come from?" Akame deciding to break her silence asked them. The Kyoshi Warriors shivered when they heard her icy voice.

"These are sacred katana's crafted by the Avatar Kyoshi" Suki stated which angered the two assassins.

"Wrong! These blades were born from our Nation, the same nation that your Avatar sealed. Now she proclaims that she crafted these ones. You are following the footsteps of liar! You are demon followers!" Tatsumi stated with eyes full of anger.

How could they, they stole their land, their freedom and now they state that Kyoshi owns one of the most revered item his Nations people have crafted. Truly the outsiders were nothing but conquerors, liars and robbers, they all deserve punishment.

The Kyoshi Warriors were also angered at his words, he insulted the Avatar Kyoshi as a demon. There was never a brief explanation of where this swords originated from but they proclaim it's Kyoshi's works since it what they believe.

"How dare you insult Kyoshi!" One of the Warriors snapped.

"You are all not worthy wielding such tools" Akame spoke. Her words fueled the anger burning in the Kyoshi warriors. Half of them charged at the duo, Tatsumi and Akame just narrowed their eyes at them.

"Wait!" Suki yelled but it was too late as they were closing in fast with their weapons ready to strike.

Some lunged while some charged for the stab.

 **-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-**

But before anyone knew it, they were slashed and decapitated before they can even land blow to the shinobi's. Akame standing parallel to her partner has her katana gripped ready to strike another one. Tatsumi also had his sword out and in reverse-gripped with his right hand. Waveforms of blood slashes blew out from the back of these Kyoshi warriors, revealing their injuries before falling into mutilated limbs and corpses.

Suki froze in her place and just stared in fear at the sight, she was too slow to see how they slashed her comrades. Witnessing her sister in arms spray into pieces and shower blood to the ground was terrifying, the sound of flesh and decapitated body parts crashing to the floor was more than enough shake her innocent core. She didn't even notice that her hands were shaking as the blade in her gripped is loosening.

Whoever this two were, they are not to be played with, the Fire Nation were ruthless and merciless but these two were more than them. Before she could say anything else, they started dashing towards her and started slaughter her comrades one by one, all died in a terrifying way and horrible death. No one can land a blow on them as they effortlessly dodge every of their slashes.

The one with red eyes and black hair then sprinted to Suki with her murderous gaze. Reacting barely fast enough, she raised her round-shaped shield and blocked an attack from her but was followed by a roundhouse back-kick knocking Suki back a couple of meters away. Recovering, Suki again block another speedy attack from Akame and countered attack with her own blade swung up high but wasn't able to scratch her as she dodged it. She then slash downward with two-hit combo but it wasn't still enough as again Akame dodged the first two strikes and deflected the last one. Suki dropped her shield and brought out a fan with her left hand attempting to overpower the speed of her opponent. Both swords collided as they performed a blade dance all over the area, dust were gathering and the sound of steel colliding each other flew in the air. Akame tried to stab Suki but her fan blocked it for her, using the momentum Suki attacked her and expected that the strike would land stunning blow against her opponent. But it never came, instead she felt a radiating and hot steel pierced through her chest, she looked down to see the Raven colored katana glow with bright color and it was freaking hot like lava as if she already felt one.

"How?" Suki asked shockingly before coughing out her own blood.

"You were too slow" Akame blankly said. For a moment, Suki awed at her killers eye, it crimson red and it held coldness and death itself like she was the goddess of death.

"I die an honorable death but you will not" Akame said still with the blank face towards Suki.

Suki widened her eyes but before she could ask, Akame removed the blade of her heart and kicked Suki to the ground. Dusting herself off, she turned to see Tatsumi finishing the last of them off. He took out what remained of them while she was dealing with their leader. Akame glanced back to lifeless body of Suki, she did have skills and her moves gracefully as hers but it wasn't enough to defeat her. Pitiful, she fight for what she believes and it is considered honorable in her view. Crouching down, Akame said.

"I take back what I said" Akame said with a slightly soft voice as she closed Suki's eyes.

"Area is clear" Tatsumi said then whipped off the blood from his sword as Akame also did the same thing. After cleaning off, the two stared back to the beach to see Tsunami tanks arriving and Transports unloading Imperial Warriors then marched towards their location.

"It seems the landing operation has begun" Akame said.

"I can see that"

Akame puffed her cheeks that Tatsumi noticed which shocked him greatly.

'Did she just slightly pout?!' Tatsumi mentally screamed. He didn't meant to do anything like that.

"I'll cook meat tonight" Tatsumi said instantly.

"Let's go" Akame just turned back and started sprinting to the village.

"Wait!" Tatsumi followed after.

 **Coast of Kyoshi Island**

Itsuka is pleased to see the operation unfolding cleanly, his forces just land on-shore when an officer from the observation deck informed him of something odd from the horizon.

"Commander, five Fire Nation ships spotted northwest of our location, approximately 700 yards out and closing in" The officer in the observation deck reported to Itsuka. He grabbed binocular to see 5 Fire Nation ships steaming towards his location.

'I thought the Admiral and the prince handled the Fire Nation Navy in the south' He questioned mentally.

"Contact the ship"

"Commander, it's the Fire Nation, I suggest we should sink them"

"I know that captain, but I am trying to drive them off in the peaceful way since we have more personal matter things to attend to" Itsuka said and assured.

The captain nodded and gestured the communication officer to do it.

"Unidentified vessel in the vicinity, you are entering Imperial waters, request you to establish communication with our ship over"

"…" No respond.

"Eva, can you get in to their systems"

" **Negative Commander. Inspection indicates ships possess no radio or any type of communication modules. Vessel is considered primeval** " Eva said.

Itsuka again was shocked at the information. Of course, he wasn't informed of this, all he knew was to fight the Fire Nation no matter who they were and what they were.

"That's odd. Tsunami Redgear Division, this is your commander, take command of the attack and proceed with the mission"

"It will be done my Lord. Redgear out" The Tank commander said before going off.

"Commander! Unknown inbound in the horizon, 12 heading towards us approximately at 10 meters per second!"

"Intercept with guided missiles"

"We cannot get a lock-on commander"

"What?!"

" **Attempting deep-scan surveillance…Thermal scans shows massive heat-signatures within the projectile** "

"Boulders? Adjust the missiles from guided systems to Heat-seekers and use Thermal lock-on"

"Yes commander!"

"Engines back full. Target only those that are going to hit us"

The Naginata Cruiser engines purred loud as the ship reversely accelerated through the thick waters evading the fire boulders heading towards the ship. The boulders landed and splashed as they hit the waters missing the ship, four boulders was about to hit the silver painted ship until four missiles ascended from the ships rear and collided with the boulders then into pieces of dirt and molten rocks airborne. Small flaming rocks showered over the Naginata cruiser leaving burn marks and scratches.

"Report" Itsuka asked fixing himself.

"Targets destroyed, all green and clear commander" One of the officers reported.

"Status of those ships Eva"

" **Vessels are in wedge formation from front center, 349 yards out from position"**

'There in wedge formation and are in perfect positions for our Hidden tubes vector' Itsuka thought. Was it coincidence or is the Fire Nation unaware of the Nightmare they have set loose. Computing the math, it was a perfect opportunity to use the ships special attack.

"Fill all tubes to Type-S Torpedoes and initiate Type-S assault"

"Tubes are loaded my lord"

"Fire in the name of the Emperor!"

Then five torpedoes sped off from the Itsuka's ship in a fan-arc formation. The five torpedoes formation were extending their gaps as they were about to hit their respective targets. Soon explosions erupted from below the Fire Nation ship's hull and started to descend to the bottom of the sea.

" **All vessels destroyed** "

"Regear Leader do you copy?"

"This is Redgear Leader, copy that commander"

"I want a status of the operation"

"Going smoothly commander, the two shinobis you have sent annihilated the resistance"

"I see, anymore?"

"How shall we proceed with the local's commander"

"Harm no villager captain, the prince wishes the least result of bloodshed in this war. Your objective is to bring down statues of Kyoshi and burn her followers, child or elder. Leave no trace behind that she will forever be forgotten"

"Yes commander"

Soon, Itsuka's Imperial Army conquered all the villages in the island. Houses were being torn down, statues of Kyoshi were crashed to the ground and villagers have evacuated with their fishing boats. They left the Island with trees and houses on fire, the Imperial Army left no trace of Kyoshi as they brought down her shrines and burnt every piece of article of her history. Of course, some of the people who stayed behind and fanatical to Kyoshi argued and tried to reclaim some of her belongings but were mercilessly killed with relentless gunfire while the captured one were executed with a quick death, it was their fault and they should have expected such things. They even discovered an underground system in the island that lead to a vault where the rest of Kyoshi's belonging are located, the ones who went there chuckled amusingly at the sight, it was paintings, books and a family picture, it was a pleasant view now nothing but ashes as they also blazed everything and blown up the cave system.

 **Whale Tail Island**

Meanwhile 10km off the Coast of Whale Tail Island. Naruto overlooked the reports, close range images from Sun Burst Drones and satellite images of the Fire Nation governing in the island. The pictures showed large signs of Fire Nation activity within the village areas and forests, there's also a picture of a Fire Nation Naval Port with a few dry docks built in the southern coast of Whale Tail Island, the base wasn't that massive yet it wasn't that small and it had about 80 docked ships. Maybe their combined fleet was too much, Naruto started to regret his decision of taking Kenji's Fleet in his command instead of having the new commander take control and send them assist him in Kyoshi Island.

"If I am to lead the operation, I'll be straightforward having fun" Naomi said smirking at Naruto.

"Have no worries Admiral Shirada, you'll have your time to shine"

"As a citizen of Japan, I trust you my prince. As fleet admiral, you make sure of that young man" Naomi said. Naruto sweatdropped at her words. She really is impatient and too determined,

"Anyways,I have finished my plan of attack against the Fire Nation in the Island. But before I commenced my landing operations, I need your fleet to annihilate the ships docked in the base"

"Perhaps an Air Raid can be entertaining"

"Then I'll leave you command of the first attack"

"With pleasure, how about you?"

"After the shore is clear, I'll be leading my troops to capture the enemy secondary HQ just north of the port"

"Leading in the front eh my prince, don't get too cocky"

"I won't"

Hours have passed and just minutes away until dawn, the Fire Nation Naval Port and Outposts remained silent throughout the night, quietly roaming the darkness waiting for the sun to illuminate the land, meanwhile with Imperial Navy, the decks and waters were lively as Mecha Tengus and VX Strikers were being loaded with their own armaments and vertically take off and assume formation with their respective air squads or wingman. Fun fact, the Empire did build aircraft carriers and airfields even though all of their aircraft are VTOL except for Sunburst Fighters, it was for the sake of balanced armory so Mecha Bays and Warehouses won't be over-boarded with too much mechanized divisions.

Soon, the sun rose from the oceanic horizon and provided the light and air of dawn. Then just like that, all aircrafts sped off towards Whale Tail Island carrying the power to unleash hell on the sleeping Fire Nation.

 **Fire Nation Base**

In the Fire Nation base overlooking the coast where the Fire Nation Port can be seen in the view, a soldier walked out of his tent ready to begin his duty for the day. It's peaceful as always, like any other day. The birds were singing, the rhythm of waves crashing along the sandy shore and the smell of dawn was in the air. However, the peace was broken when he started hearing buzzing sounds, he looked above the Naval base by the coast to see strange bird figures within the cloudy sky, the buzzing sounds started getting less-quieter as this strange birds was getting closer and closer towards his direction and did one thing he didn't really expect. These birds started throwing blue glowing projectiles to the ships and tents placed on the port then crashed along the Fire Nation Ships causing their ships to explode and sink or burn in despair afterwards. Men were scrambling around the port trying to save sailors or the survivors that jumped off from their ships, scrapping anything considered still useful and putting out fire.

"That's the last of them!" A Jet Tengu Pilot said as he observed the final flocks of Sun Burst Fighters crashes to their given targets causing the ones they crashed to erupt into flames.

The first strike were squadrons of Sun Burst Fighters, Sun Burst Fighters are both propelled and jet power airplanes armed with four Kinetic guns and a high-impact photon bomb giving them the role of a literal flying bombs or suicide aircrafts. They were used to lessen the Fire Nations defenses and shock them off to scramble as the second strike commences which are squads of VX Choppers and other such aircrafts in the Imperial Navy.

"All Final Squadrons hit their targets. Confirmed 56 enemy vessels destroyed, 32 beyond repair and 3 eventually damaged, Admiral" An officer informed his admiral. Naomi frowned from a certain word.

"What do you mean by eventually warrior?" Naomi asked glaring at the officer.

"Are still on the brink Admiral Shirada" The officer inquired as he suppressed a gulp.

"Leave no ship floating! Send in the rest of our air forces!" Naomi instantly said with voice unpleased with the result.

"Yes my lady!"

Just when the Fire Nation thought it was done since all this strange birds crashed themselves, then begun another series of gunshots and whistling sounds can be heard. Soon black metal and sword-shaped birds flew by with tremendous speed not after leaving a trail of holes and craters behind. The remaining ships that weren't destroyed by those strange birds fell victim to VX Rockets one by one.

Scrambling Firebenders would attempt to fight the passing metal birds but they were too fast for them to be hit instead and just before a firebender could get a good shot, he would be ripped into pieces as tiny blue slugs would melt through his armor and sliced his guts out. Non-bending soldiers were hopeless, all they could do is run, find cover and witness their comrades fall dead or die from relentless gunfire coming from this metal birds.

A mixture of VX Choppers, Jet Tengus and Skywings squads controlled the air and just mercilessly destroying anything in their path and trying to leave no survivor behind as they fired their weapons towards the helpless Fire Nation soldiers.

As the carnage continues in the port, smaller land crafts which were Sudden Transports aided with Tsunami tanks were spotted heading towards the beach, this crafts were loaded with Imperial Warriors, Tank Busters and Archer Maidens with Naruto in his Samurai Battle Armor and a MX Type-2 Kinetic Carbine in his hand fully loaded with superheated bullets. Leaving his fleet and MCV behind to deal the Fire Nation docked fleet, he decided to lead the charge against the enemy infantry and in attempt to capture their secondary base located just uphill.

"Listen up! I want first and second squad to secure the naval base along with the rest of our tank divisions. We had the elements of surprise but not anymore so expect organized resistance as soon as we land, third group and I shall march towards the enemy camp" He explained to his men who are all connected in one channel in their radio.

"This is our first ground battle, let us show this barbarians how real warriors fight!" Naruto said to his soldiers.

"Yes my lord!" Everyone said in unison inside their transport. With Battle-hardened spirits and the eagerness, they pushed aside their nervousness and all put up their determined faces. They were soldiers of the Empress, well-trained warrior that feared no death. Soon the large metal doors begun descending as the craft stopped by the shore, with all bravery and courage gathered.

"AH!" The Imperial Warriors were the first squads to run out in an organized formation while bringing out a mighty battle-cry some of them charged with rifles aimed while others brought out there blades for close combat. There were about a total 300 Imperial Warrior, a hundred tank busters and 50 Archers in the rear.

Naruto watched the army unload themselves from their crafts and organize with assigned groups to proceed with their objectives, witnessing thousand pounds of Amphibious Tsunami Tanks storm the beaches and VX Choppers would shake the ground as they land and transform to their Walker Counterparts.

Splitting into two groups combining with the other divisions, the first group charged to the west heading towards the burning Fire Nation Naval Port, while the second, Naruto's group charged ahead north heading towards the secondary base overlooking the shore.

Soon, the first group entered the base and first thing that happens were confused Fire Nation soldiers. Taking advantage of their confusion, Archers and Warriors fired their respective weapons at the enemy, killing a lot in a small amount of time. Bodies of holed and arrow-stabbed Fire Nation soldiers started to flood the area as the army continued their advance. They moved fast and smoothly annihilating any resistance they crossed with. Despite being their first battle, they stood calm and professionally fought with honor in the battlefield, they're brutal and specialized training finally paid off.

With Naruto, he and his forces moved through the forest with haste, they cautiously walked along the dirt path and kept their attention in their surrounds making sure that they were ready for anything, bender or non-bender.

"Calm down. Remember your training" Naruto said to himself.

 **AN: Sorry for Crappy ending but I have to end it here. Please don't hate me for this. I promise I'll pay you guys back in the next update. Geez! I hope you loved the detailed battle. Itsuka Tahashi is actually an OC so please don't hate me. I'm in a rush! I will be out for a week again due to lack of power for 6 days! Sorry! Not my fault! Blame the Philippines. Fuck this corrupted Government! I'll have this Chapter edited in the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**300Dollarman: I already set a challenge or trailer for the crossover but no one seems to mind it but that's okay. There are similarities with the Gate Manga since I mostly stick with Canon Elements and sources so it can be more realistic.**

 **Thor94: Firstly, it was intentional and I'm sorry for that. Second, if you have watched Akame Ga Kiru, you should know that shits going to happen.**

 **Mrshiki: Heh! Like how they invaded the Soviet Union. Yes I'm trying to be realistic but again, this is a Fanfiction and sorry if that you were a little … 'lost'. But one thing I know from Imperial Warriors are they are well-trained and boldly faces any threat no matter what or how big or small it is.**

 **Book lover reader: I even wished that the Philippines was communist. If you hate what I just said, blame the Soviet Union for their constant powerful voices of declaring how glorious mother Russia is.**

 **Fanwriter10101: Well, you can say Toph and her sister are on the list, but if the harem does win in the poll, most of the girls will be supporting characters in the Avatar seires, some from the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation.**

 **\**

 **AN: Oh heck yeah! I got my first 100 fav's and followers last chapter! I'm so happy to see you readers actually taking the like of the story and for that I sincerely thank you all, especially to those responses you gave me. I might as well make another Naruto fanfiction if I have the time.**

 **And yeah…Sorry If I exaggerated my writing during the Kyoshi Island Event but It was really my intention to be brutal and daringly inhuman since…I mean come on! You know shits going to happen when it comes to Akame Ga Kiru moments!**

 **Not much to say huh? The poll so far has surprising result and Naruto x Harem is gaining a lot of support. As for the reminder again, this story has an OVERPOWERED NATION AND MC so for the sake of people obsessed with realism or reading too much canon, just deal with it okay. The system the Nation of the Rising Sun is just BASED from the real Japanese Feudal System and NOT ENTIRELY replicated as the one used during the Feudal Era or in the Game.**

 **Again thank you for the supports and views. And I'm still need of a Beta Reader, please do PM if someone wishes to answer my request for the sake of sensitive readers.**

 **And chapter 3 is a BIT edited now.**

 **\**

 **Chapter 4: Fluked Reality**

This wasn't a kind of fight the Imperials were expecting, the art of fighting or war changes as time continues yet in that short amount of time, the Empire progressed, advanced and improvised, not to mention their status of isolation for 300 years, as this Japanese-proclaimed Barbarians still fought with obsolete ways but clashed with value. They maintained the precious Bushido Code, means they have to fight with honor and sense of chivalry. Not only the Fire Nation wasn't prepared for this but also the Imperial Army for it is not the kind of fight both sides were expecting…or the Nation of the Rising Sun is just completely over-prepared their arrival.

The artistic warrior who would follow a mad-strategy is a commendable man or women. Charging now in the heat of battle, hundreds of Japanese soldiers tire out their legs and run as fast as their spirit for battle. Heh! Without even building a valuable outpost or forward camp, an all-out assault would be their first tactic.

Sounds of gunshots, colliding steels, explosions and battle-roars dominated the area as the fight for the Fire Nation Port continued. Each corner, you can see Imperial Warriors clashing against Fire Nation Spearmens and Benders alike, this warriors were versatile, well-trained and unquestionably loyal to their current ruler, taking on experienced Fire Nation Spearmen's or Benders are up to their challenge despite it's the Imperial Army's first official battle against the outsiders.

Adapting to fight against a bender took a quarter of their time as they were cautious upon facing these living weapons, most fireballs being thrown at them are predictable due to its bright exposure and slow rapidity as a projectile in motion making it easy dodge and possible to block with given armor.

As much for Warriors switching to their Beam Katanas to fight against Fire Nation spearmen or swordsmen, clashes and duels were intense but it had fast results as the Imperials could easily cut through metal-made or steel-crafted weapons before proceeding with the fast kill and move on to their next victim. It was brutal, wooden-made spears and shields of the Fire Nation weren't able protect their wielders for they had no chance of deflecting or blocking such advance and searing weapons.

What's more brutal was this Tank Busters were 'bustin' large holes in their enemy's torsos as they carry their oversized Plasma Cutters and fire out blazing rays that would melt through their armors and flesh. They burn every tent, building or ship they could spot not caring to salvage or scavenge anything after the battle.

 **With Naruto - Fire Nation Encampment**

Depicting the atmosphere around you can be comfortable, unsatisfying or new. The outside or new world as travelers would view can bring new feeling towards ones inner mood, it would make them tensed and cautious during the travel to this unfamiliar lands. For an alien soldier, the standing of being either a prey or hunter can only be answered once proven that you can survive this dangerous world or dominate the ruling species.

Back to Naruto walking through the thick forest towards their objective, beside him were 100 Imperials marching beside him all vigilant and prepared as they gripped their respective weapons prepared to battle against any threat. They could hear the battle rage on in the coast, sounds of tanks firing their main cannons and a series of warcries then followed with sword clashes, gunfires or explosions. Naruto had the expression of both fear and excitement in him, his training finally paid off and he can now act what he prepared for.

Soon the travel came to halt as they reached uphill and saw the Fire Nation Camp. The camp's perimeter was simply built with wooden-pike walls with unlighted torches on top, a simple black-metal chain gate with two banners of the Fire Nation. Ordering Tank Busters to disintegrate the gate, they entered the camp only to see the place so empty and quiet. Tents were still standing but no one at all, not even the guard towers.

"Secure the area! Check every corner of this camp!" Naruto ordered. The Captains responded with an esteemed 'yes milord' then everyone proceeded to secure the camp. The camp was soon checked enough and it was confirmed that this base is abandoned minutes ago since it took them about 10 minutes or so to arrive before landing. Naruto arrived in front of a stone building or warehouse of some sorts in the farthest back of the camp, the front steel door was locked and the soldiers there waited for the Admiral's orders to break it. Naruto just looked at the Tank Buster and nodded gesturing him to open it. The Tank Buster then complied raising his Plasma Cutter and started to cut down the door.

"Guard the entrance, first squad on me" Naruto said. The soldiers just nodded and just stood guard by the door as Naruto and the other soldiers entered the building.

Going through the chambers wordlessly and uprising awareness, standing in front of them were the smells of burning or rotten flesh and the distant moans started to echo towards them. The rhythm of drip-dropping liquid echoed in their ears and the darkness ahead them will start to surround them any moment as soon as they enter.

This left the Imperials unprepared when they finally went through one door that lead them to one tormenting sight or the best way to represent hell itself. Reaching deep enough into the heart of the building, everyone widened their eyes including Naruto at the hellish sight. A chilling sensation froze everyone's blood as their eyes feast on the horror. In a stonewalled wide spacious and barely illuminated room, hanging by the sealing were naked bodies tied by the foot upside down with frozen blood painted all over their skins, corpses gathered in carts with limbs reaching out in the side and faces with hanging jaws and eye opened showing their tormented experience, corpses sitting limp inside cages as flies flew around them, no doubt this is a torture chamber!

Proof of corpses being cruelly dragged down can be found as trails of smeared blood were tinted all over the floor, you can see and read in their horrified tormented faces that they screamed and experienced a long horrifying painful and desiring death, limbless corpses were stabbed by walls as if trophies of hunting and endless invasion of stench and smell of burnt and rotten flesh were enough to make everyone wince and resist a vomit every time the smell reached their nose.

 **-SPLASH-**

As Naruto mutely made his through the torture room, hi boots landed on something slushy and sent a sound of sticky liquid being squeezed. Crouching, he let his fingers touch the damp liquid he stepped on, that wasn't liquid apparently yet it wasn't warm for it somewhat held a solid feeling. He then widened his eyes at realization and was petrified upon the conclusion. It wasn't entirely blood but a certain reddish organ just littered in the pathway.

"Oh Kami…is that a k-" An Imperial Warrior gave in and ran to the corner and threw up his breakfast, Naruto barely resisted a vomit as he just stared at the moldy human flesh.

'Why?' Naruto mentally asked himself. What consequences did these tormented souls do to suffer abomination, did the Fire Lord turned demon and lost his sanity so he could allow this, does anyone in the other Nations knew of this, why does this hell even itself exist in the physical world in the first place!...or is the outside world really is hell.

Dissection did exist within the Nation of the Rising, Project Omega was the center of it and Princess Yuriko is the living proof. But this kind of experimentation never once occurred in any of their neither facilities nor labs, this was too overboard! Chains, Oversized Scissors, Whips and Rapiers were displayed on the walls! No pain killers or any type of medical treatment, just pure torture tools. Even salt was found within crates.

"H-help" With words reaching his ears with a voice so hurt and dried that would make any man shiver in response when you're aware of any type of hurt. Turning by the side to look for source of the voice, Naruto found a girl inside one of the cages crawled with arms reaching out through the bars of her cage seeking for his aid. Without wasting any more precious time, he rushed towards the cage and unsheathed a Beam Katana and cleanly cut down the metal bars then picking her up.

As soon he picked her up, she whimpered in pain at the contact of arms to her injuries. He looked down at the girl in his arms who was wearing identical Earth Kingdom attire. She had bruises and scratches on her arms, her clothes were ripped and mostly covered maiden areas and god knows what they did to her but not something indecent, her hair was black and loosened reaching down below her shoulders.

"You are going to be okay, I promise" Naruto said with reassuring voice to the girl who could only just nodded before going unconscious. Naruto looked back to his men behind who were just dumbly standing in attention awaiting orders from him.

"Search and examine for survivors, treat them with care and get the dead out of their misery" Naruto ordered.

"Yes milord" Everyone said in unison as they started looking for survivors while relaying Naruto's orders to the others outside the building.

By the end of the operation, they had found about 200 dead benders from respective elements except for fire and air. Out of the total count, 60 were still alive and breathing but in noticeable suffering. The Fire Nation Port was now under the banner of the Nation of the Rising Sun, the surviving Fire Nation Soldiers surrendered and their commander requested for his execution. It was then the Imperials was shocked to see what they thought a barbarian asking for an honorable death, he's death brought respect from his enemies and he died fighting them, after all, for them, there's no greater honor than dying from the hands of the enemy. The others just remained silent the whole time fearing for their lives, no sense of honor and showed no pride for the nation they are fighting for.

By afternoon, all of the survivors from the torture camp were sent to the Port and were being treated by Naruto's men while Naomi remained be seated on her Shogun Battleship sending supplies to the now captured port. One Construction Yard was already deployed within the base sending out Nanocores and started building foundations for the Imperial Army and Navy.

The information concerning the torture chambers and the tortured was then spread to the entire fleet much to their surprise or less-sentient expectations, just how cruel did this world became during those 300 years, where is the Avatar right now, shouldn't he or she be here right now stopping the war and rescuing those who are in need. Instead, here they arrive stepped on the middle of a bloody fucking conflict.

As the surviving benders were being given food and medical treatment as well as acquiring information from detained and slowly tortured Fire Nation soldiers, Naruto stood high on a certain hill staring at the view of the entire base and currently in his inner thoughts. He was also in conflict, and here he thought he could find a challenge that the four nations would unite and take them on alongside with the Avatar but here they are, all engulfed in a 100 year old civil war with the Avatar gone since the beginning, and for that, Naruto's hatred towards the Avatar skyrocketed. Why you ask? The Avatar left the people of these nations to suffer and die for the last 100 years, abandoning the Avatars role was enough to enrage Naruto, it was said that the Avatar is the one who would balance the world and save it in dire times yet here are the people being optimistic that he would come and save them as they suffer along the way.

He glanced back to the Port again to see his soldiers helping the poor tortured benders, he saw no signs of reluctance in his soldiers as they just helped them out by his orders. No one complained at all as the Imperial Soldiers treated the now freed benders, they were merely following their superior's orders and has no plans of disrespecting their beloved prince. In the battle, they are taught to fight your enemy with sense and respect, let alone underestimating your foe and anger may lead to one's defeat. Neither retreat nor fear, just boldness of fighting your foe in the right way. And in the end of a battle, accept your enemy for they have inherited the shame of surrender, aid those who are in pain and respect those who cannot bear such disgrace. If I am correct, that's one of reasons why Slavery is prohibited and abolished if founded.

"And that's all of them admiral" Tatsu finished as he just finished discussing the results of the operation.

"Did the prisoners give what we wanted" Naruto asked. It was his order to torture the surving Fire Nation Officers, though it was uncommon practice within the Empire but it was common when it comes to crimes or war.

"Not everything milord but it is what we can only let them spill" Naruto nodded. Of course they would knew little since the report said that they have been torturing prisoners for the last months knowing nothing the of their nations current progress.

"Very well… gather the benders in the port tonight, I'll have them listen to my offer" Naruto said earning a raised eyebrow from Tatsu with curiosity.

"Yes milord" Tatsu said but as he was about to leave, Naruto asked.

"That reminds me. How is the mission on Kyoshi Island?"

"Commander Tahashi has captured the island and is currently razing Kyoshi's treasures"

"As for her followers?" Naruto gesturing the Kyoshi Warriors.

"All burned and brutally slain. The Commander was actually astonished at the skills _she_ displayed" Tatsu replied as Naruto just smirked.

"Well what could you expect from the heiress of the only family of assassins, I'm glad I didn't have to see her 'work', I have seen enough today" Naruto chuckled, he knew Akame and her partner were professional killers, let alone most of the criminals and disloyal members of the Imperial Court fell to their hands before a rebellion or revolution could even start. Tahashi is expected to be awed if he does witness their art.

A few hours later, all of the benders were gathered near the docks of the captured Fire Nation base. A massive square courtyard with the marks of battle left during the operation and a make-shift wooden stage lighted up with a few fire torches and headlights from hovercrafts. All of the benders were murmuring with their fellow benders as they waited for the reason they have gathered for. Soon Naruto walked up stage and faced everyone who were now eyeing intently at him with fear or respect for he is the one that set them free. Maintaining a blank look towards the crowd, he inhaled and cleared his throat gaining everyone's full attention.

"I am crowned prince Naruto Uzumaki, heir to the Nation of the Rising Sun, as you can see, our armies marched forth this former Fire Nation foothold and gained it under our banner, in the unexpected revelation of your mistreatment from this barbaric nation, I can't hinder myself from being merciful at your pitiful conditions, so I have decided you people to take the choice of leaving to your homeland. However, I have a proposal for people like you. Our great Emperor had a vision of uniting the world in one banner and that banner is the Nation of the Rising Sun, it is told that it was a divine destiny the emperor gave birth due to his anger of the disgrace the Avatar has given to us 300 years ago by sealing our nation. If you do join us as our Nations first benders, you will be given proper training and all of your needs will be met and you shall embark with us on a journey to unite the world" Naruto said earning tensed and shock looks from those who've listened. It was obvious that he was brainwashing them but only a handful of the benders noticed this while the rest were dazed at his proposal, they've just suffered unbearable pain the earlier days and here comes a man who saved them and asking them to fight beside him. Naruto let them trance for a moment before once again asking them.

"Now then…People from the four Elemental Nations of this world, will you accept this offer and join the Nation of the Rising Sun to prove that we can bring and maintain peace without the Avatar's help! Will you join us to unfold our divine destiny and bring justice to those have been abandoned! Will you join us and achieve peace!?"

 **Somewhere in Italy**

In a green crystal paradise with thunders soaring in the sky.

"Achoo!" Sneezed a certain Immortal bald man in black noble clothing with the emblem of a scorpion's stinger inside a hexagonal triangle on his shoulder.

 **Back with Naruto**

All of the benders stood shock at the words coming from a prince, he was giving them a choice to either leave or once again join the fight and payback to the ones who deserve it. If you think about it, both choices had benefits in their own accord but if you're a soldier who's suffered the nightmares of war and is open minded to the reality of this world, the common choice would be joining along them to achieve the rarest thing you could ever wish and grasp in this tainted world…peace. Without hesitation, every bender raised their hands, even the girl that he first saved with determination printed in her face. Naruto smiled at this.

'It worked?!' He mentally asked him in an amusing manner. In his mind, he is smirking at the result of his little speech. True to her mother's word, one's word can change the outcome of war.

"Then I welcome you all as the citizens and soldiers of the Nation of the Rising Sun! Glory to the Empire!" Naruto said with welcoming outstretched arms with a very powerful voice. Unexpectedly, the crowd cheered back surprising much of the Imperial soldier in seeing on how they were just depressed earlier and now. Everyone was watching from different locations in the island via live transmission broadcast only to the fleet, everyone also cheered with the benders declaring themselves victorious and glorious. Naomi just sat in her flagship's bridge listening to Naruto in a live video transmission and can't help it but amusingly chuckle at the last part.

"This son of yours Uzumaki-san has met my expectations and I'm proud of you" Naomi silently said. Yes, this was Naruto alright.

'You are destined for greater things than I could ever achieve' The Admiral for the first time in years smiled in admiration at the boys antics.

"Captain, I wish to speak one of the water benders and have him meet me in a minute" Naruto said.

"Yes milord"

In a secured room with one table in the center, a Water Bender still in his traditional and damaged Water Tribe attire entered the room with two escorts. Naruto sat in the table as the bender sat in the opposite part.

"Prince Naruto, what do you want from me" The Water Bender said with a rather blunt tone which made the guards that heard it flinch in annoyance in his casual act but Naruto just shrugged it since he wasn't merely aware of their homelands tradition and culture so he just narrowed his eyes.

"Before I start asking questions, please mind your manners to tell me your name" Naruto said with a scolding manner but not irritated. He saw his mistake as widened his eyes and quickly kneeled in sincere.

"Irigou Kal, my apologies prince Naruto" Irigou said with shame noticing the temperature dropping down. Letting him sweat for a moment before he raised back his head facing his now prince, Naruto started.

"Now, may I ask you…How the in the heck would a water bender like you ended up in this island"

"For whatever do you mean prince?" He asked confused.

"My forces have already infiltrated the Fire Nation Communication Towers and gained all historical archives regarding the Fire Nation attacks since the start. One article of those archives apparently, said that the Southern Water Benders were extinct for nearly two decades now thanks to the Southern Raiders"

"Is that true" Irigou asked shocked at the information.

"And I assume, you know nothing of this. It's been years"

"The Northern Pole knew nothing of this, we have lost our connections to them since the war begun"

"I see. Have no worries about the South Pole, one of our shoguns are currently rebuilding it under our control"

"You have my heartfelt thanks, my prince, I will ensure victory against the North for their selfishness" Naruto smiled at the mans commit.

"Getting back on the way, you still haven't answered my question"

"We...we we're volunteers from the Northern Water Tribe. Our nation has been on the defense since and the Earth Kingdom was taking the majority of the conflict. We have joined forces with the Earth Forces in hopes of ending the war by pushing off the Fire Nation from the Earth Kingdoms" He paused before continuing.

"In the end, here we are, abandoned and forgotten for our sacrifices, no place to go home…then you came and gave me a choice"

"And I will make sure you never regret that decision, did the North Pole ever came under attack by the Fire Nation?"

"As far as I know, they have never receive any siege attempts but they are considerably vulnerable for they do not have the resources to join the war"

"So all their hard-works all went for defense. So our foes just sitting ducks waiting for their walls to be crumbled. Swine nation" Irigou nodded.

"The same matter can be also pointed towards the Earth Kingdom. Most cities outside the walls of Ba Sing Se are the only ones fighting and defending their borders but I cannot confirm if they are sending supplies and soldiers to reinforce their defenses" He pointed out as Naruto also nodded in understanding.

"As I have now anticipated, this world is getting more drastic as time continues, we will be the one who will balance this world and show the Avatar that he or she isn't playing the cards. That'll be all" Naruto finished as Irigou bowed and left.

By the end of the day, every bender whom joined were now officially registered as the first Imperial Benders and were given proper clothing, uniform and other such rations. Ending the little celebration, everyone was dismissed to rest while some remained on guard preparing to meet the next dawn.

"WHAT!" Kenji asked in bewilderment that is now in video call with Naruto in his quarters.

"Not my fault, blame the fate of your destiny" Naruto dismissively said to the shogun.

"It's not even been a week! But conquering an island in a day, one hour no less!" Kenji who is in fact shocked to hear that the Whale Tail Island including the neighboring islands and Kyoshi Island already fallen to their hands while he was still working with their expansion in the North Pole.

"You said it yourself, nothing but primitive vermin's" Naruto remarked as Kenji sighed in response, annoyed with the fact the he wasn't able to show his strength.

"Simply not fair my prince, I didn't expect them to be this less resistant" Kenji said.

"The Fire Nation is inferior, while they do have sense of honor in the battlefield. I cannot find that they are entirely sensible. Anyways, how is the colonization and terra-formation" Naruto asked deciding to change the pointless argument. Also deciding not to tell him about the torture camp and benders they have encountered for now until the appropriate time.

"Going well, I'll be joining with the rest of my fleet in the next days"

"Certainly you are thrilled to join the frontlines"

"I am, if you excuse me my prince, I have no more spare moment to continue this call"

"Very well, I'll see you in the next days with Shinzo"

With that, the call ended leaving Naruto in silence in his quarters, deciding to retire for dawn, he crashed to his bed and entered the land of dreams. Naruto then found himself in place where there is nothing but void and his glowing figure, instead in his sleepwear, he wore his Imperial Admiral Uniform. Assessing the place he was in, the horizon, the floor and the sky were completely black and a little purple, the air held nothing, no softness nor pressure, everything is completely nothing but him.

"Hello there my boy" A deep voice was heard startling Naruto a bit due to its heaviness and also breaking his trance. He instantly yet cautiously turned around to see a figure floating in midair. It was a white haired old man with two horns coming out of his forehead. Naruto did not doubt that this is supernatural and not a dream, just looking at the demon-looking figure in front of him was too real. Seeing that the old man is either a threat or not, he just narrowed his gaze at him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked slowly trying not to be demanding as possible. The old man just grinned in response then spoke.

"Why, I am your ancestor" The old man said rather bluntly. Naruto was shocked at a moment but then narrowed his eyes more at the old man in front of him, looking at him suspiciously. The old man noticed this expression and just sighed.

"I am the father of the first Uzumaki" He quickly added.

"Why am I not surprised that I do not recognize" Naruto amusingly said, he did memorize the faces of his ancestors, thanks to active painters in their earlier years in this world.

"You can just say that physical form is different from spiritual, its complicated okay!"

"Very well, what do you want? Surely you're not meeting me for just visiting"

"As expected of my descendants, born with wise motifs! I have come to tell you the truth"

"The truth?"

"Yes…Are you aware of chakra"

"Only within the Royal family and Imperial Court's most trusted advisors are aware of this. It's information is always preserved and passed on as the years come by but I have no skill and not much knowledge in that area, why?"

"You did your homework my boy but not enough. Very well, I'll tell you the time before the Avatar"

"You see before the Avatar even came to this world. A unique type energy existed and it was called chakra. I…we the Uzumakis were the ones who introduced chakra to the world hoping that people would better understand each other. All was going well and fine until two spirits decided that Chakra be destroyed as also killing or exiling its users, no human were able to retaliate against two…maybe jealous spirits. Those spirits were Raavu and Vatuu, the spirit of light and peace and the spirit of chaos and darkness respectively, they are the ones who massacred our people and took away what we have. Then they fought like fools they are with Vaatu being sealed away and Raava giving birth to the Avatar. But at that time, I was too old and passed away not too soon. Not even my powers could stop them" Naruto's ancestor finished.

"However, I had left my spirit back here to ensure that at the least one of my descendants inherits my power"

"And what is that power of yours?"

"It is called the Rinnegan, with this you are god amongst mortal men. On how I got it? I do not know for it just awakened one day, but I used it to bring peace to the world. The peace that the two spirits and the Avatar have shattered. With our nation unsealed, will you take my power and use it to bring peace to this destroyed world once more and ensure revenge for our beloved Great Emperor" He offered, Naruto mischievously smiled at this, his little sadistic heart started to take control and couldn't help it but smile. If this Rineggan of what his ancestor speaks is powerful as he says, then there is nothing that could stop him and the empire from conquering the rest of the world.

"Oh…and don't thank me for this, thank a certain fan writer of yours" He added.

"If it is for that purpose and will greatly help me in achieving retribution, then I will gladly accept your offer" Naruto answered openly with a smirk of excitement and resolve. His ancestor just smirked back at a Naruto's word and nodded, approaching him, he pressed his two fingers at Naruto's forehead giving the Rinnegan and returning him to Reality. First thing Naruto did was jolting up from his bed and felt an unbearable pain crawl his entire body.

It was mixture of your body burning from hell fire and a lightning electrocuting him, most of the pain hurt more as it reached his eyes, though he managed to suppress himself from screaming and just gritted his teeth in pain trying to fight it off, to him, it was about a hundred times more painful compared to his brutal training. His veins were marking all over his skin as he strongly gripped and a black aura was erupting from his figure, somehow decreasing the rooms temperature.

After those most tormented minutes of his life, the pain finally faded away a d he could feel some kind of power coursing in his body. He found himself back in his floor on his knees, sensing that everything was back to normal, he stood back up and glanced at his side to see his reflection in the mirror. He was topless showing his normal six-pack strong figure but he notice something different in his eyes. He walked up to his mirror and was surprised at the sight, his eyes were purple like a predators glare and it had six rings on it, it must be the Rinnegan of what his ancestor spoke of, not only he has powers but it also made him like a badass!

Assessing the situation in his mind, he's mind were filled with memories and knowledge about the power. It felt like nausea in his head but it didn't make him sick or anything, it gave him knowledge on how to use it, the labeled abilities and adaptive skills. With this, he could make sure that the Avatar pay for his sins.

With everything done, Naruto just sighed in tire. It was a quiet day for him, the quick victory and short fought battle for Whale Tail, the pained benders, meeting his ancestor and gaining knowledge and then the Rinnegan, whoever this 'fanwriter' his ancestor said, he is certainly grateful of it. Naruto fixed the mess he made and crashed back to bed.

In the next morning, he left for Japan to have his mother and sister know of it.

 **Fire Nation Royal Palace**

Political or Personal. It can be said that the two sides are opposites when it comes to any type of matter and unique in their own rights. It could result satisfyingly or unpleasantly. Politically, this mostly sticks with the very core of pride, wisdom, tradition and common tactic. Personal matters on the otherhand is where the emotion of the decider takes over the controlled mind despite the obstacle, this decisions are infused with anger or concern and can be ignited by the chains of past

For the Firelord, he is inflicted in both sides, this was proven during Zuko's banishment. His great fathers left him their visions of conquering the world under their nation and they were progressing slowly thanks to this Earth Kingdom Rebels fighting in guerilla warfare against their marching and overwhelming armies, which he hated to admit that it was working and halted their advance. Compared to Fire Lord's Suzan's reign, Suzan was more reckless during their early years of war but it made him conquer large portions of the world unlike now where the world is alerted and barely holding against them. It enrage Ozai that his armies weren't making any progress as much as he expected from his generals, it was almost an insult to him since he want he himself to witness his forefathers vision to be realized and rule the world before passing it on if _he_ manages to restore his honor.

He hated failures and was barely happy after their 'family incident', everyone in the Fire Nation knew of that their Fire Lord of this generation is obviously not a happy man. Demotion or banishment was common and always to be expected in their Court, Army and Navy ranks if you fail.

Here he sat in his massive throne room with blazing fire raging in both sides, his generals and admirals also sat in the lower floor with a large world map resting in front of them. All of them held clenching and stoic faces trying to brave out the furtively angry Firelord in the room. Even with the fires ignited by his throne, the Firelord's presence tensed the mood and lowered the room's temperature to the people present that would make their spines cold and shiver throughout the entire gathering.

"Has there been any word from the fleet we have sent south?" Ozai asked with a small tint of anger in his voice, causing the generals to shiver in fear a millisecond as if his voice could blow the room before one of the generals spoke.

"No my lord, there has been no word from Admiral Zou" Ozai just narrowed his eyes at the information and stared below at the large map in front of his generals. It's been days, surely the South would pose no threat to the superior 'advance' 200 ship fleet so why aren't they responding and sending messages about their movement.

Then he remembered Iroh, spouting that the Nation of the Rising Sun is not to be unsealed. Why wouldn't they? In their perspective, the Japanese Islands are great assets to their Navy and even use the natives living in there as their so-called glorified meat shields. That is why Admiral Zou decided to invade Japan first before the South Pole since they thought that they held no resistance after the Allied Campaign to build the southern water tribe and give them isolation.

"Firelord Ozai, we have another matter to discuss" Another general said.

"It better worth my time general" Ozai said with eyes cold glared towards the general who gulped in fear before speaking.

"Y-yes milord, we lost contact with our outpost in Whale Tail Island a day ago. Usually, the outpost would send their reports day by day and never miss one. We believe that they were under attacked and as such we request you to allow us send some ships to find out what happened"

"Very well, you may investigate" Ozain said after a minute. Then a messenger burst into the door running to the nearest general in the room and gave a scroll.

"My lord, a message from General Iroh. He claims that the Nation of the Rising Sun have conquered South Pole with weapons that surpasses more far than our own!" the general stated as everyone in the room widened their eyes except Ozai. At first, it was unbelievable but when the thought of Admiral Zou invasion to the South did fail, perhaps it was the Nation of the Rising Sun the reason why they receive no reports from the Admiral.

"Impossible, the archives stated that they are nothing but a bunch mediocre non-benders with their own experimental society! They have no strength of conquering the south! Our superior navy no less" One of the general exclaimed. In their archives, it showed only the first generations of Japanese Warriors, Samurai's and Rowboats.

"But what if General Iroh's words are true?! This letter can assume that Admiral Zou's fleet status of being obliterated!"

"As far as I'm concern, I find it hard to believe that this Nation can able to destroy such number of ships"

"Silence!" The Firelord roared from his throne.

"Fools! You will all halt this pointless argument in my presence! And if I hear more of you with panic in your souls, I will personally make every single one of you regret you came to this world, do I make myself clear!?" With that outburst coming from the Firelord, every general in the room froze in terror and fear for their lives. So then the meeting continued.

 **Fire Nation Colony - Earth Kingdom**

What is it that is the most valuable to a person like Zuko? Is it his life or is it his honor that ties his name? Zuko could care less what happens to the war or world, as of now he cares nothing but restoring his long lost honor in the Fire Nation by capturing the Avatar.

Now that he knows who this Avatar is and where he is headed, he's eagerness almost took over him to do most of the wildest strategies during his travels and encounter with the said Avatar. No one was stopping him…he wished. What first stopped him was that certain Nation who they encountered during their travel in the South Pole, as much he was a small prodigy like her sister Azula, he knew little of the Nation of the Rising Sun since it is said that they are not important to this world and has no place for it but he didn't know why.

Now curiosity and question invaded his mind, was those ships caused the explosions erupting from the ice floor that day? Was it a miracle that they got away? Is this Nation really unimportant to the world, he's uncle thought otherwise and was aware that he sent a letter to his father regarding that it was the Nation of the Rising Sun that conquered the Southern Islands.

In an open-air restaurant, the royalties occupied one of the tables as dawn appeared in the background and ate their breakfast. Zuko was just starring at his food as he was in his thoughts.

"Uncle, what more could you tell me about the Nation of the Rising Sun?" Sensing that the question came out of interest, Iroh just sighed before his nephew's question.

"Zuko, the Nation of the Rising Sun is an Empire that is made up of 4 large islands, which they've been referred to as Japan or the Japanese Empire. The people of this Nation could not bend any of the four elements"

"Then they are weak. Father's general must be getting sloppy if they cannot conquer people who cannot bend" Zuko claimed as Iroh just glared at his nephew.

"Zuko, if you think that the people who cannot bend are easily conquered then you are a fool. As I was saying, the people of that Nation referred as Japanese could not bend but they made up their lack of bending by their smart and intellectual minds and there infamous Samurai's with unique military culture. The Avatar of that time, I believe it was Avatar Kyoshi, sealed them away 300 years ago to keep balance when in fact she saw rise of their power in their military might along with political influence and wealth, she saw it as a danger to the world. I believe to this day that she made a mistake of sealing off the Nation for they have never really bothered with the other nations, I just hope we survive the onslaught of their forces and in my personal opinion, they are the first Nation who I believe to achieve 'flee on sight' on their enemies" Iroh finished as Zuko just kept quiet thinking of what his uncle just said. If what he says is true, then perhaps they are a great obstacle not only to his objective but his father's.

"The sooner you finish your food, the sooner we start engines" Iroh added.

"The Avatar is going farther and farther north, I believe he is trying to find a master to teach him Water Bending"

"The boy is using flight-travel which is a disadvantage to you if you are to pursue him"

Unknown to the duo, someone was overhearing the conversation they shared without even noticing the stalking presence.

"There's no doubt anymore, the boy is the Avatar"

"Indeed. Contact everyone"

"This is Hunter Leader to all Agents, return to rendezvous point we're leaving"

"Did we get what we need?"

"Yes, the Avatar is the boy with the bison creature"

 **Tokyo Airspace**

Naruto sat on the passenger seat of the Imperial VTOL Transport, he looked outside his window to see the city of Tokyo and the Imperial Palace in all its glory. The city was amazing as it had massive tall buildings that reached the heavens itself, oh how he wished it was nighttime so he could see different beautiful light colors that would magnificently light the city. Civilian ships also filled with the Shirada and Tezai clans engineers and pioneer were leaving from the port to the South Pole, trying to aid the war effort.

"Prince Naruto, good to see you return, I'll have the Empress know of your arrival"

"Thank You Suki, requesting clearance in Palace Airbase for landing" **(Naruto is not the pilot)**

"Of course my prince"

Soon, the aircraft landed on an Air-pad inside the Palace walls and escorted to his mother's location. Approaching the Imperial Garden, he saw his mother gracefully drinking tea in the small garden podium.

"Ah, Naruto you have returned and just in time too" The Empress of Japan said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Hello mother, and whatever do you mean by in time?"

"The fleet leaving today is being launched with the last of our Giga Fortresses and carrying the mighty executioner"

"Woah…I thought it was still prototype of our Walker technology but it actually paid off. Is it wise to send such weapon of mass destruction?"

"It is made to annihilate our enemies, not defend against. Besides I have my personal King Oni here in the palace stored if someone is stupid enough to attack the palace" Kushina said with a chuckle as Naruto also chuckled.

"Brother your back!" Yuriko said out of nowhere and again tackled her brother from behind. He could never get use to it, but he wasn't complaining, it was his sister's love after all.

"I am Yuriko, but only for a while. After all, I have a war to win"

"How long will you stay" She asked with a pout.

"About a week"

"About the war, how is it going?" Kushina asked.

"In a steady pace, Shirada's family just finished rebuilding the old ports in the South Pole and we took Whale Tail Island just yesterday and is now our official Military Forward Headquarters " Naruto answered.

"How many of the nations know of our existence"

"As far as I know, the Fire Nation is the one we only made hard contact with and the Kyoshi warriors. If Imperial Commander Tahashi did release civilians from Kyoshi Island and have them returned to their mainland, we can assume little know in the Earth Kingdom but I believe their inner councils would hardly listen" Kushina nodded.

"And I see that you made captured Benders into out army" She inquired. She did hear of the rescued benders and it sickened her to hear the information.

"I prefer the word rescued mother, but you can say captured to the Fire benders who have joined our ranks" Naruto corrected.

"Come...We have a ceremony to attend to"

"Before we attend the launching ceremony, I would like to show you something"

Kushina and Yuriko just stared at Naruto who just standing with eyes closed. As Kushina was about to ask something, Naruto opened both eyes and she widened her eyes in surprise at his sons eyes while Yuriko gasped. Like last night, his eyes were purple with sing rings. He then started to explain last nights events , about their Uzumaki ancestors and his powers, the list goes on as both Uzumakis once again shocked at his story.

As the conversation would continue, a soldier rushed to their presence and immediately bowed in his knees before them.

"Milord, Admiral Shirada is reporting that her spies have confirmed that the boy we are tailing is the Avatar. It seems he is heading towards Fire Nation territory" The Imperial Warrior said.

"It seems I must leave now"

"What! But you just got here!" Yuriko yelled childishly.

"I know, I know but the next time I come back, my stay will be longer I promise. Keep studying hard, I will need a new commander soon on the battlefield" Naruto said while messing up her hair. Kushina just smiled in the background looking at their children interact as siblings.

 **Kyoshi Island**

With the days passed after the fall of Kyoshi Island, everything was cleaned up in the island and Tahashi's reinforcements have finally arrived at the Island. Shinzo's fleet carrying Japanese engineers and pioneers arrived and started the colonization. Tirelessly building more comfortable shelters for the villagers who stayed behind swearing allegiance to the empress, foundations for the Empire and coastal defenses for possible counter attacks from the Earth Kingdom.

Tahashi still in command of his respective forces was in charge the Island's peacekeeping security until he receives further orders from Naruto. The last two days have been quieter than what he expected, like the commanders in the field right now, this wasn't the kind of warfare he anticipated. He's enemies had no projectile weapons not counting their catapults and siege weapons, though he did at least expected that Musket were invented in the outside world but it seems that they relied too much on their bending powers.

He did invent some of his own unique tactics and methodologies of warfare which were Guerilla ones, instead of just softening the enemy with the elements of surprise, he would also evaluate the situation if victory is assured before they begin a 'reckless' assault and not dishonorably retreat but with the current armament of their enemies, perhaps an all-out-assault isn't considered as reckless to him anymore.

One thing he also observed in this, like the South Pole, the Tropical Island also had massive resources, though half-burned after trashing Kyoshi's belongings, it pose no problem that they could easily terra-form the island and use it as a treasure cove or even make it Naval Base since it is a strategic location.

Now standing somewhere in the beach, Shogunate Member Shinzo Nagama walked to him as Tahashi bowed in presence of a shogun. Shinzo again is supervising the revision of the captured territory and change it into their own view.

"Greetings commander. Without doubt, you have completed your first task with no sweat"

"You too milord, I am flattered to receive such praise from a man with wisdom"

"You are already making a name of yourself in the homeland"

"Oh…Do I?"

"Yes, the news have spread to throughout the Japanese Islands, you. Commander Tahashi who conquered the land where the one whom sealed us dwelled"

"Oh please milord. They are just exaggerating it, I could not have done it without my troops. Any commander can handle the operation"

He didn't even know why. There was barely resistance during the operation, thanks to Akame and Tatsumi who mercilessly slaughtered them, they conqured the island, as Shinzo said, with no sweat.

"Commander…Mere words of self-contempt won't change what heroic deed you have done that day. It will raise the spirits of our people, so if I were you, treasure it"

He could only ask why, what's the big deal. Did the Admiral Naruto intentionally want him to make a name for himself so he handed Kyoshi Island as his task? Is it why Shogun Kenji gave him EVA? He just shrugged it off after nodding at Shinzo's word choosing to change the subject.

"So I have heard that the First Imperial Bender Division is a new asset to the Imperial Army, is that true?" Shinzo eyes perked as he turned to gaze upon the beaches.

"Yes, as you have read on the reports. His forces stumbled upon a torture camp and found lingering souls of Water and Earth Benders slowly dying, he pitied at those souls and decided to have them join our Empire" He stated.

"So he forced them?" Itsuka asked.

"Ha!More like convinced them, the prince gave them merely two choices, leave or swear allegiance" Shinzo lightly-laughed.

"A noble act then. As expected of our prince, an Uzumaki no less"

"Indeed, the abolishment of forced conscription is why we have are citizens join the army for at least two years"

The two enjoyed each others conversation and company. It gave both of them a moment of peace and relaxation as they continued with their chat. Until an Imperial Warrior went to the duo and stopped behind them.

"Milord! My apologies to disturb your company but I bring a message" The Japanese soldier said and kneeled before the shogun and commander who both turned their attention to him.

"It's quite alright soldier, what is it?" Shinzo asked. The soldier raised his head and turned to Tahashi.

"Commander, EVA says that the Prince is need of your attendance in the next operation, he bids you to return to Whale Tail Island and meet with the rest our new forces"

"Well that is expected, I leave the Island to you Nagama-sama" Tahashi said as Shinzo nodded with a smile.

"Gather my forces and ready our transports, we leave in an hour"

"Yes commander"

 **Somewhere in the beach**

We find Akame and Tatsumi peacefully eating at a camp fire with a native oversized fish being cooked which they caught just from the ocean. Their commander apparently gave them all the break they needed since they did most of the dangerous part during the operation which was a piece of cake for the two. The pair caught only two of those one-of-a-kind fishes and they handed the other to their comrades, much to their joy of eating gigantic tunas.

As of now, they were chewing off parts of their food also enjoying each other's company in silence and in peace. Akame is seated in between Tatsumi's legs with her back and head resting on his chest smiling in soothe. Their weapons were just resting by their sides. This was their official comfort zone and they respected his commander for giving them such moment. But these moments has always an end.

"Akame-dono, Tatsumi-dono, we are leaving for Whale Tail Island in an hour. The commander is waiting for you in his ship" An Imperial Warrior broke their silence.

"We'll be there in a minute" Tatsumi answered as the soldier nodded in response and went back wherever he came from.

"You heard him, come on Akame" He softly said he gestured Akame to stand up.

"Hai…" Akame flatly nodded now back to her blank character and stood back up dusting herself off and grabbed her katana as Tatsumi also did. The Imperial duo walked off to unite with their commander.

 **[END]**

 **/**

 **AN: Well that ends the chapter, It was just random that I added unnecessary parts and remarks on this chapter so I'm sorry if it brought more complicated than it should be, but yeah, that was certainly a challenge and a good practice for my skills and I hope you guys are still enjoying the story so far.**

 **I might add up a little world building scenes in the next chapter since I received another PM from a certain someone who is somehow pleasing me to add a little more details on how the world is working in FW10101's universe.**

 **Oh and the 'Somewhere in Italy' part, if you are a true fan of that certain game, you wouldn't have any problems who that bald man was. Epic fighting will be in the later chapters so please be patient if you hunger merciless and brutal killing. As always, I'll be a little later than my usual weekly update , blame it to school and the country. Please do leave reviews and see you in the next update**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: My deepest apologies my readers. I am too ashamed to speak now due to this very late update. Look, I have my reasons okay, if you are angry that is, I have a life (A very depressing one) and I tried my best.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Chapter 5: The Early Bird gets the Nest**

 **Whale Tail Island**

It's just a week after the Nation of the Rising Sun's 'ascension' to the outside world and Itsuka already found himself used to the mood of war, not only him but also including every soldier serving the Empress in the Imperial Navy and Army. He does adamantly takes notice of his surrounding no matter how comfortable or pressured it was, whether it was observing or just being cautious and with that, his senses took recognition of his soldiers well-being and current expression.

Soon Itsuka's forces finally reached their destination a large armada of navy ships either patrolling or standing by the coastal surroundings, Whale Tail Island. At the course of their occupation, they built outposts, factories, ports and other such large military installations in every corner of the large isle making it an impenetrable island fortress as Air fleets of Air balloons and airborne Giga Fortresses we're above the said islands. Luckily the Fire Nation had only two bases established and it was easy for Naruto to liberate the Island from their hands and take over the fishing towns and villages.

Glancing at the armada, Kenji's entire fleet and a half for Naruto's left behind fleet, consisting of God knows how many battleships and carriers, as well as mega-carriers carrying a King Oni and thousands of Imperial Soldiers, all floating in all their glory and proudly exposing all of its patriotic decorations in formation like a parade ready to march. Suddenly, Itsuka narrowed his eyes towards a certain direction which was preferably behind Kenji's ships.

Itsuka can't help it but notice that some of the ships were foreign to his sight. Behind Kenji's fleet were medium-sized vessels, preferably destroyer sizes, and it held the design of a cruiser yet it wasn't, if Itsuka's mind doesn't deceive him, the vessels weren't labeled during his research and studies during his time in the Imperial Academy, probably new ships.

It caught his interest due to the foreign sight of information registering to his mind, this vessel certainly is interesting to the fresh sight. Instead of the usual graceful curve designing of the Shirada Ship Works, the vessel had clear-cut edges and conventional bulky-armor plating's in both flanks and fronts. Each Starboard side also seems to have two surface-to-underwater torpedo launchers, a photon-kinetic turret on top of the bridge and lastly, a Wave Force Cannon on the front deck that could fire in any direction of the 240 degree angle.

The other one was a mega sized and advanced looking decommissioned aircraft carrier, what makes it advance that it's design is revolutionary unlike the old ones they developed during their mid-isolation years. There we're no planes found in the flattop runway so he anticipated that they we're stored inside the carrier making two more advance.

Lastly, that building-sized hovercraft in the middle. It held similarities with the Imperial MCV but a little more rectangular and less curved designed.

"EVA, get me any kind of intel database you can obtain about the vessels located due south of INS Stardazzler"

 **"Clearance and Authorization Access accepted, copying available data from Imperial Intelligence"**

"Have the data sent to my office when I return"

" **Incoming transmission, Shogun Kenji Tenzai is contacting you"**

"Patch me through"

"Ah, commander. Good to see you back, make formation west of my fleet and pull engines to flank speed. Naomi and Naruto is chasing the avatar at the moment"

"Acknowledged, Tenzai-sama" He turns to the captain of his ships. "Captain, tell all transports to form up delta formation behind my ship" Itsuka ordered as the officer nodded back and did his job.

 **With Naruto - Somewhere in between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom Territory**

With Naruto having returned from Tokyo as his VTOL transport landed in one of the mega-carriers, he instantly went for his ship. Now he stood inside the bridge of his battleship as it marched ahead in full speed. He glanced down on the holographic radar in one of the sides and he could see that the Burst Drone one of Naomi's Rocket Angels sent is still tracking the bison or specifically, the Avatar.

"Admiral, Fire Nation blockade spotted ahead, bearing about 1200 yards due north in wide-sphere formation" An officer from the observation deck said. Naruto raise an eyebrow at the report, he then grabbed a binocular and tries to see this Fire Nation. Inside the binoculars, he sees hundreds of Fire Nation ships all patrolling in line formation blocking off the path of any travelling ships.

"Ram that blockade!" Naomi exclaimed with fury which startled Naruto as he literally freaked out and dropped his Binoculars also making him dramatically or accidentally fall off his chair.

"Why are we in live feed with Admiral Shirada right now!?" Naruto asked as he stands back up and composed himself. After that, he ordered the all available Shogun-battleships to set a frontal wedge formation as the Naginata Cruiser were on the middle, making it like a naval spear-headed charge.

"All Naginata form ranks behind my battleship. All remaining maintain formation and course, put engines to ramming speed on my mark" Naruto directed as he readied himself in excitement as all the shiny and sharp front-hulls of the Shogun Battleships were ready to slice through the obsolete metal of these Fire Nation ships.

 **With the Fire Nation Blockade**

Commander Zhao was a prideful, arrogant and ass-kissing individual. And he had dreams, hell! Like every other soldier in any army but this man's dream is in par with Firelord Uzai and Princess Azula but not by skill. He wishes to make his name remembered and legendary throughout the Fire Nation History, true he already attained such high rank and commands a large number of forces after he participated countless campaigns against the Earth Kingdom but it wasn't enough to satisfy him. He had something different in mind and his plans are vicious as he would think of it.

Now with the Avatar finally out of that spirit-forsaken iceberg and with an excuse to raid the North Pole (Not that the Fire Nation were prohibited to invade anytime they want). It was his time again to show the Fire Nation, no, the world that he is back in the game and finally excuse off this old and boring blockades and patrols.

Was it coincidence? Was it coincidence that the Avatar, whom they know by now as an Airbending nitwit, is inside Fire Nation Territory? Trying to reach an Island inside their territory. This made Zhou smirk in joy, the Avatar was coming in his way and he wouldn't want to miss this opportunity.

"Order all ships to fire, bring down that Bison!" Zhao simply said but there was a hint of confident in the tone.

"Commander, a Fire Nation ship is spotted within firing range" A fire nation officer informed. Zhao scowled and ignorantly replied.

"Pay it no mind. That ship carries a traitor prince for all I care"

But just then when he was about to hurl a boulder into the sky, one of his ships suddenly exploded into flames and came the usual 'by the spirits!' reaction, where out of nowhere an armada of colossal sized alien-looking ships suddenly speed towards their direction with insane impossible velocities if to add it's size and weight.

Surely, the observations officer would have alerted the commander, but after witnessing their appearance and insanely pace of steaming headed at them, he could understand, but it was not the time for panicking so he quickly gave out his orders trying to make the situation from being dire.

But he was too late for him to signal his ships to fire their catapults for their targets were already to close and passed their firing range so instead.

"Brace for impact!" Zhao practically screamed as he and the sailors did so preparing to be

Then his ships sides collided with the Battleships but offering no resistance as the Battleships fronts literally just cut through the obsolete metal hull. Lucky for Zhao, his ship was scratched through and now out of the line of travel the Japanese Armada was charging through but the ones behind him weren't so lucky.

"Signal the withdrawal, relay the order to all surviving ships in the area. Stay away from those ships!"

Zhao glanced back with a telescope to witness what is being upheld in his disarrayed fleet. What he had seen was a complete surprise, through that telescope, he could see armor-clad soldier in the deck of those ships holding an assortment of weird looking weapons but he recognized two, he recognized a Katana and a Great Bow (Which is a Kinetic Great Bow used by Archer Maidens). They were shooting blue glowing projectiles at the hopeless stragglers, trying to mercilessly leave no one alive at this humiliation. He moved to the waters only to see his men trying to swim away from their attackers while desperately trying not to get hit from…whatever weapons they are using but he could see the result, once hit from those then you're killed, just that simple to explain a projectile killing weapon.

He fall backed as he witness this.

Soon, the literal _purge_ halted as the bodies and bloods of the hundred, if not, thousands of Fire Nation naval officers littered the waters of the sea. Just like the first day when the Nation of the Rising Sun was unsealed and annihilated their invasion fleet.

"Have Shogun Tenzai and Commander Tahashi report as soon as they arrive, Naomi please see me in my ship" Naruto ordered as the officer beside him just nodded in response.

A few more hours later, Itsuka and Kenji's Fleet finally reached Naruto's and Naomi's. Shock was the first thing that attacked the newly arrivals of the Empire, just because that the sea-vicinity was littered with shipwrecks and floating soulless bodies of Fire Nation sailors. The fleet came to halt when Kenji finally made contact with Naruto and Naomi.

"Have we received any further orders?" Itsuka barely holding himself from the sight of waters said

"Not at the moment commander"

 **20 Minutes Later**

Moments later, Itsuka is just finished his report during his last operation and have finally have it sent to intelligence command. Officer Suki said that Itsuka is once again ordered to meet face to face with the prince and the shogunate members for Naruto is planning something big.

It was another War Meeting apparently, it's what EVA said at least, with unexpected pace and progress of their military operations in the outside world, Itsuka can tell that the prince could only wish to finish this conflict in the fastest way as possible while still being alert and patient with it, trying to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. Rushing things won't leave a good ending, an otaku reference Itsuka remembered if his memory doesn't deceive him.

Now, he walks through the decks of Prince Naruto's shogun-class battleship making his way to his war room in unsteadily pace. As soon as he entered the room, everyone was already present, guess he's the last attendant again.

"So it seems you're the last to arrive again Commander Tahashi, did Shinzo made you drink sake last night" Admiral Shirada snidely said with a stern look, as always. He can't blame her, it's her expression known to many.

"Forgive me milady, my forces just arrived moments earlier" Responded the Imperial Commander with an apologetic bow.

"Geez Naomi, give the commander a break and try to be patient once in a while" Naruto said.

"Says the Fleet Admiral who eagerly had us gathered in this room" Naomi remarked.

"Nice one! Naomi-san!" Kenji exclaimed. Naruto rubbed his forehead and shrugs before speaking.

"Anyways, you just got in time Commander Tahashi, may we begin then?"

"Of course, my prince. You're time is wasted on me" Tahashi quickly responded with a low-bow, a little ashamed that the whole group waited for his arrival.

"Good, then let's start. With this unexpected rapidity of our military actions, I have decided to adjust our advancement a little more elevated, if not, even more aggressive than what I have planned out for the last three years of preparation. A total all-out war and violent act of aggression against all three nations."

"Then Diplomatic Negotiations are off the list" Kenji spoke the first fact.

"Yup…we just declared war to all nations around the world, they're just oblivious to the information" Naruto stated in an 'a matter of fact' manner.

"It's true that talking would just only slow things down, so to achieve global power and a united world…" Kenji trailed off before getting cut by the Admiral.

"I rather eradicate those who resist from existence" Naomi snidely remarked with a sinister kind of smile donning in her face. At the sight of this side of her, everyone shivered a bit, of course everyone knew the impatient side of the admiral but witnessing it was different.

"I deny that I don't agree with your view as long as civilians are at the lowest probable cause" Naruto said as he also sweat dropped from the admiral's antics.

"Then without diplomacy, can we still accept negotiations requested by non-combat factions" Itsuka deciding to finally break off his silence asked.

Naruto was aware of the results of this change of methods, while he cannot deny this was a little overboard, he can't risk this war to last longer that what he had planned for after witnessing unexpected turns of events in the outside world.

"That goes to the designated Imperial commander or leader who will rule the _before_ captured state to decide, as well as the other critical decisions to make" Naruto stated the obvious to Itsuka.

True, the one (or rather the shogun) who is selected to rule that chosen state shall be the one to decide how they live, exist or work as long as they are loyal to the throne of the Empire. This system Yoshiro made caused the Empire to thrive unexpectedly exponentially powerful, of course it almost made the clans to ignite a civil war but they knew the wrath of the Emperor and they know it TOO well, and a follower that makes the Emperor angry for his action is VERY dishonorable.

"Moving on. What are the details of our new strategy?" Kenji asked.

"The Earth Kingdom has incredibly large territories so it would be a hard time for our forces to control such enormous landmass if we are not to make mistakes in proper communication and vice versa, so we'll have to lesser our aggression towards them for now. Without our Naval-support from coast range, our ground forces will be suffering not only against the Earth Kingdom but also natural hazards and climates" Naruto explained getting some nods from all present officers.

"That is understandable. The nation has the most land after all, not to mention they have the most population giving them no problem for the lack of manpower" Naomi pointed out.

"That's why I intend to focus more on the weaker. The Water Tribe and the Air Nomads first" Was the response of Naruto.

"We cannot be sure if the Air Nomads really are extinct, according to our satellite scans orbiting in the northern hemisphere, land and airborne heat signatures have been detected all over the Northern Air Temple. Intelligence also said that Air-benders are considered non-existent to the elemental populace, also up to now, mass-production of Fire Nation vessels are faster than ours even with our methods of construction, adding because we use more diverse and expensive weapons" Kenji informed.

"They would be a problem my prince"

"I know, the Fire Nation may be obsolete but they possess thousands of naval warships which overwhelm our hundreds and we have to sail through narrow paths between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Air benders nonetheless are more powerful in terms of mobility, aerial and unconventional warfare. It will be a hard time for our fleets to cross their borders if we are to reach the Air Benders and the North Pole thanks to those narrow waters, a round trip would be to obvious but costly"

"Unless we make landfall and cross through it then land off coast again" Naomi added.

"And that's where you Imperial Commander Tahashi come's in" Itsuka again perk at the mentioning of his name by the prince.

"What would you have me do my prince?" asked the loyal commander without eagerness in his voice but just simplicity and solemn to serve.

"You will be the one to investigate the Northern Air Temple and conquer it, if they surrender, let them, if they don't, exterminate every single one of their kind. That's also where our new weapons are introduced. Kenji please entertain the commander"

"Will do! Commander Tahashi, As of today, you will be commanding your own army now with an exclusive MCV made personally by my family to support you in your upcoming operations" Kenji gleefully stated to the now shocked Commander but not showing it in front of his superiors.

"I take that those foreign primitive ships and that weird looking MCV is in his command" Naomi said uninterested, somehow Kenji managed to suppress a twitch of his eye from the considered insult of his family's work.

"Indeed, let me introduce you the Nodachi-Class Assault Destroyer, Imperial Kamikaze-class Carrier and your very own Mobile Construction Vehicle" Kenji said with glee as a holographic screen appeared in front of them showing blueprints of the new armaments for the Empire to use.

The Nodachi-Class Assault Destroyer, unlike the Shirada Ship Works who was obsessed with gargantuan rate and gigantic firepower. The TenzaiRobotics relied on versatility, speed and transformation, giving birth to this amphibious Destroyer. Instead of the slim and curve build, it was more of a bulky armor design that has similarities of the old generation of Missile Destroyers. Making them suitable for fast raids on coastal beaches.

The Kamikaze Carrier, the decommissioned flat-tops of the Empire once again steams the waters, unlike the old aircraft carriers, these one's had more improvements in terms of storage and mobility. What made it named as Kamikaze was that the frontal hull was made like a gigantic reaver of some sorts and the fact that it carried the only non-VTOL aircrafts which was Sun Burst Planes which also seem to fit the name Kamikaze's for being suicide air drones.

The MCV…Like any other Imperial MCV, it was a moving amphibious command fortress and center to every Imperial base of the Nation of the Rising Sun. The only difference was that it didn't solely relied on Nano-materials and Nanocores but conventional means of building and expanding, as well as the design.

"I…I have no words to say…I am honored to receive such generous gifts milord" True to his words, while ecstatic and very much surprised at this, he was also confused. Why would he…A commander just for a few days in the field, already receive such honor and privileges?

"Well, that's the least I could do for the glory of the Nation of the Rising Sun"

"Then what do we do with Earth Kingdom?"

"Once the just commissioned fleet arrive in Whale Tail Island I'll have quickly commence landing operations in the Middle-Southern regions near Kiyoshi Island. For now, we let them weed in their isolation"

In the end, the meeting concluded with Itsuka hiding his ecstatic state from his superiors. It's obvious that the other commanders envy or jealous of him now, he was just given the freedom to command his own army and conduct his own operations. But the other commanders knew of his reputation, a commoner turned prodigy and unexpectedly became a close-acquaintant of the prince.

Naomi, Kenji and the rest of the officer lefts as Naruto and Itsuka was alone in the room. Itsuka was still tense and confused as he just eyed his prince who was now gazing out at the outside world through the round window of the room.

"I know what you are thinking commander" Naruto started as he turned to Itsuka.

"Why my prince? Not that I question your decisions, but why?"

"You can call it a hunch boy, I can see great things in you" Naruto just simply answered for he had no need of many words to explain his reasoning.

It was his Rinnegan apparently, he actually didn't know if it was psychic powers but he was sure that the decision he made won't be lament in the future. His Rinnegan told so that this boy, is bright and within his own view.

"I see, excuse me then milord" Itsuka bowed and left as Naruto just nodded and stared back at the ocean horizon outside.

Naruto just chuckled when a thought was just processed in his mind. Though he didn't mind being sadistic but he could not help it but pity this nations and the Avatar, he has the power of a god that would make the Avatar nothing but an insect to be crushed on. Add the technological superiority of the Empire, making it an easier work. And they came a familiar dialogue he once heard from the Akihabara District.

 _'I destroyed the world…and created it anew'_

His sadistic grin then turned into a determined smirk in his face. Unknown to him, his ancestor is also grinning in satisfaction at Naruto's expression.

Annexing nation-states or particular areas of recognized nations can be either good or bad; the answer really depends on the individuals view. For the supposed _conquered or subjugated_ elemental citizens (non-benders included) they see the empire more or less as liberators less so than conquerors unlike slaving Fire Nation, what made the citizens see the empire like this is that the Nation of the Rising Sun so much regarded equality and order over the _holier-than-thou_ Fire Nation and they wouldn't mind how the chosen leader to run its internal affairs as long as they follow the Nationalized Imperial Law and respect the active emperor or empress as if godly-beings, while yes the empire use the bloodiest way to achieve this, it is a price they are willing to pay, after all, they have been preparing it for 300 years.

In the empires perspective, while slavery never existed for spirits know how much long, they took the pleasure of _offering_ the citizens of their expanded borders some sorts of civil-voluntary service, specifically jobs for the Imperial Factories. At first, the said citizens it was slavery all over again but only to be replaced with either shock or relief it was voluntary and was for the sake of unemployed citizens. Despite the technological advantage and its constant mass-improvement, the four Japanese Islands had barely enough resources to take over the world, so in response, Kenji's oil platforms and factories throughout the Whale Tail region, save it for the now running former South-pole now Pearl Harbor ran Shogun Shinzo.

Even with diplomatic approach gone as a weapon of war, the soon to be _liberated_ people are always there for such mundane matters.

 **Roku's Island.**

Aang, was having a bad time…As in Bad. Weeks after visiting his old friend who was a certain old Earth King of the city of Omashu, he again finds himself running from his pursuers, not only the Fire Nation prince and that unknown Empire, the Fire Nation was now also aware of his well-being. The information could awaken the Fire Nation War Machines to once again march against the enemies of the Fire Lord or enemies of his vision. Despite having two companions walking beside him, he could also feel concern of them, being caught in the fire and the cause of helping someone very important to the world who is also apparently the most wanted person in the Fire Nation.

Reaching the Island and Temple of the Avatar Roku, he was now standing in an endless stream of gold-colored clouds and talking to his Avatar ancestor, Roku. His visions drove him the enthusiasm to see Roku right away just so he could get answers of these confusing questions overwhelming his mind.

"Roku, what did those visions meant? I do not quite understand!" Aang with frustration taking over his being and voice. Roku could only sigh at the 100 year old Avatar and decided to answer his question that could only soon confuse him more.

"Aang, what you saw was Sozin's comet, which will appear by next year's summer. Originally, I would have asked you to master all four and stop the Firelord before it could happen. However, there is a larger and deadlier enemy that is on the rise, more deadly than the Fire Nation" Roku explained as Aang once again get's more confusing things.

Despite his mind being a very young boy and body, it was a miracle he was still sane with all this war and violent stuffs going on that a boy in his age shouldn't be witnessing or experiencing this kind of things in the first place. But in the end, it's was entirely his fault.

Only if he just didn't have run away from his heritage, things like this won't be so hard.

"This nation, is the Nation of the Rising Sun, an empire found in the southwest corner of the world. 300 years ago, the Avatar, Kyoshi, sealed the Japanese Empire and the spirits told me that they we're not pleased with her actions, if its reasons you desire, you have to ask her herself. Despite being non-benders, they are still humans and violent when provoked. Aang, I suggest you to master all four elements as soon as possible and unite the three remaining nations against one common enemy, time is short as the Fire Nation will barely hold off their wrath of retribution. You are not alone, the previous Avatars including me is in your aid, but be aware of the one who wields the eyes of god, the two of you holds the fate of this world. My time is at an end, I will help your escape, go Aang." Roku finished and with that the door to the room and Aang in Rokus Avatar State was met with a barrage of streaming fires. Quickly deflecting the incoming fire he retaliated by summoning his own attack of Fire towards Zhao's Firebenders then brought his palm to the ground releasing another fiery waves and the temple started crumble and fall apart as Lava beneath the cracks we're starting to rise or consume the place.

Without wasting any more precious time, Aang and the gang including the Fire Sage frantically ran out the temple trying to avoiding the combined threat of falling rocks, rising lava and Zhao's soldiers. As soon as they reached Appa, they instantly took off without hesitation of looking back and head towards farther and farther north.

'The one who wields the eyes of god' the memory of Roku's statement still dawned his mind. It made him shiver as cold of the words used. Confused yet worried and scared, if he is be aware of god-powered wielder, he needed to train quick.

 **Fire Nation Palace - Throne Room**

In the War Room in the heart of Fire Nation Pride without the Fire Lord present in his throne, all present general and admirals alike gathered out of frustration and concern after receiving reports about the unknown fleet that severely damaged Commander Zhao's blockade between the Earth Kingdom and the outlying outposts that went dark just a few days ago.

"What does the Earth Kingdom say about this?"

"As far as I am concerned, the Earth Kingdom seems to be still unaware of this unknown force, whether we know that this fleet is collaborating with them, it is still unclear since we have no trace, proof or information regarding about the unknown fleet"

"But we can still all assume no one knew this was coming with the exception of General Iroh's claims before our failed invasion to the south. With the Earth Kingdom dealing with their own…internal problems, we can say that not an ear will hear about this"

"Should we notify the Fire Lord about this? I doubt his highness will accept such an excuse"

"We still have fleets operational that outnumbers all fleets 10 to 1, I say we give Zhao a chance to redeem himself as an excuse if we are not to anger his majesty"

"We all have an agreement then, Zhao have been preparing for it since then and the Fire Lord is aware of it so I'll have to remind his highness and report our current situation"

Unknown to the gathered generals and admirals in the room, a silhouette of a certain Fire Nation Princess eavesdropped and smirked in the shadows and corners of the War Room. Despite being the said title, she had tendencies of not breaking the emotional trances of unaware weaklings, after all, she wanted to be remembered as Fire Nations greatest leader.

'I guess I have to wait Zhao's failure, this is certainly tempting and breaking my patience' was the thought of the Princess before leaving without being noticed.

 **With Itsuka - Northern Neutral Lands**

Five days prior to Aang's meeting with Roku, the Empire was moving in through gap borders of the two warring nations. The new weapons of war, or rather, Commander Itsuka's fleet sailed and marched through this waters and lands. He had 12 Nodachi-class Destroyers, 3 Kamikaze Carriers and an MCV, as well as his own aerial, tank and infantry divisions. With this armaments, he would certainly earn the title Admiral General, or more specifically, Shogun.

The thought made him shiver, not in fear but…something else. But he ordered the men and women in his command to not treat with such title since rather sticks with his usual nickname of Commander Itsuka.

Surprisingly yet expected, it was easy for him to navigate between land, water and coast since the majority of his new fleet we're Nodachi Destroyers. Not only these said ships could sail through waters, they could even make land fall in beaches and smooth coastal regions thanks to the piston-mounted land-spinner system installed and develop by the TenzaiRobotics. Though the Imperial Kamikaze Carriers we're not amphibious, their large size prevented them from sailing through the narrow waters where Itsuka currently in.

In solution to this problem, he divided his fleet into two, while he took most of the Destroyers and his MCV to reach the Northern Air Temple by land, the other was his Carriers along with escorts sail through open sea while avoiding contact with the two nations and try to regroup with him in the other side of the Continent after conquering the Northern Air Temple thus giving Naruto's fleet an opening for his fleet to invade the North Pole.

Now inside his MCV seated in the central command of all of his forces, he watch his terrain vehicles and ships _march_ in the snowy plains of the landmass. They have been marching for hours and still no sight of the Northern Air Temple, it also took them the hard time to travel due to obstacles along the way, they had to cut through _war affected_ forest's and find natural paths in the mountains since roads are rare to be found since we are talking about Air Temples, I mean who the fuck needs roads when you're an Airbender and has a flying mammoth-like creature. Even his VX and Tengu units we're currently in their Mecha counterpart since flying might gain unwanted attention or alert nearby either enemy scouts or nomads.

Soon, the view of the Northern Air Temple to one their computers monitor came to his attention. Stopping in a burnt forest, up in the view was the massive Air Temple built on the peak of the mountain in front of them.

"Halt" Itsuka ordered now with authority found in his voice as he's forces into halt. Judging from the observation, it was impossible for them to take their vehicles up unless heavy-lifted by VTOL's but the mountain had natural paths for infantry to make way up there.

"Report"

"We are detecting airborne heat signatures just above us commander. Observation decks have been reporting humanoid figures using gliders" one of the officers in the room informed.

"EVA. Have this vehicle stand by for air lifting, I want this MCV on top of this mountain in an hour, also have two Destroyers form up defenses within a controlled perimeter, nothing gets through this path"

 **"Acknowledge commander"** Responded EVA.

"Captain, take control of the rest, continue the travel and meet up with the rest of our fleet. I'll have a division of Infantry stay behind with me, also bring anti-air weaponries and fire teams in the case of conflict. Two Infantry Division will serve as reinforcements and I want a Mechanized Division to be in the air and provide air support as soon I give the order. Rocket Angels, they are to assist Jet Tengus against airborne threats."

"Yes Commander, do you plan of going there too milord?"

"Yes, the prince may have suggests that negotiations are useless now but I cannot back down his order to finish this bloodlessly"

"I'll have the men informed"

"Very well, we will sortie out in an hour"

 **Naruto - Earth Kingdom Territory**

Memories are what keep us who we are while patience is what keep us sane as possible. But cast aside when rage or emotions broke your sanity and will make you snap.

"HAA!" 20 Imperial Warriors shouted in unison before they swung their blade towards the neck of 20 kneeling Fire Nation officers as then their heads fell to the ground by the swift slash the Imperial Warriors performed. Why you asked? Naruto finally snapped out of his mercy and ordered the execution of Fire Nation soldiers who didn't join his cause of uniting the world, they we're killing soldiers so they weren't considered bloodshed…to his eyes at least. But in reality, he honestly knew that this is a war crime but he could care less, a prince has its merits.

In one of the Fire Nation occupied territory that was taken from the Earth Kingdom. Naruto for the hundredth time sighed as he watched his soldiers tend to the badly beaten, captured, tortured, possibly raped and starving benders of their respective elements….Yet again.

For the 5th time in this entire expedition, they have yet again come across another Fire Nation Research Camp or rather Torture Camp and it seemed there was no end to them. Naruto knew of this since he pretty much learned the wars during their _primitive_ ages, during when the first days of the Empire started only as settlers or natives. He learnt about torture, purge and rape within war times during the allied campaign to wipe the Nation of the Rising Sun off the South Pole. This sight was just a great example to those studies…just great.

He could swear that those of the dead had very terrifying experiences in those cells and cages, he could only pity and mourn for these innocent lives being part of the meaningless bloody research. This may be the 5th but out of the five camps they have found, this seemed to be the worst than the one in Whale Tail Island and maybe more worse for those others that is soon to be liberated. The soulless bodies of benders where gathered like mountains all with faces painted in horror and blood cold stuck in their dead skin. Heck! Everyone in the Imperial Army we're resisting to puke in front of the sight of dead benders.

"It appears that my regiment have also found a camp nearby, although it's a different one" Kenji said walking to his side also witnessing the scene unfold.

"How different?" Asked Naruto.

"It was a Mass Grave encampment, nothing but burnt corpses in the large open ditch, I have already taken care of the resistance and secured some prisoners of war" Kenji said in a blank tone though he noticed that Naruto's reaction even he hid it and just kept silent.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Kenji asked with growing concern.

"Oh there's nothing wrong Kenji, just a handful of people with indescribable suffering and some getting burnt to death just because of some benders whose element is fire. There is nothing wrong at all when you see people with this kind of experiences"

"I never took you for the sarcastic type, my prince"

"Tsk!...Then stop asking and pointing out obvious things! You know I can outburst at things like this" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto, it's not your fault calm down geez" Kenji reassured as Naruto glared heavily at him but then did calm down, there was no point of being angry right now, the past is in the past after all. But he can't help but think that they could've helped this people or even saved them, if only the goddamn Avatar left them alone. They would be even helping the three nations now against the Fire Nation but you know what, you know why.

"…Do we have any reports of those I've sent up north?" Naruto sighed.

"Half of Tahashi's fleet already reached the northern coast of the continent, he is currently _dealing_ with the Northern Air Temple. If any luck, he'll set the temple as Airbase if the Air benders do retaliate with force" Naomi informed appearing behind the fellow Imperial's as Naruto nodded in acknowledgement, he then turned to Kenji and said.

"Ready your fleet, we will head to the North Pole"

'About time!' Kenji mentally screamed in excitement as Naruto then glared at Kenji.

"What that too loud?" Kenji asked nervously as he sweat-drops and Naruto shrugs.

"Anyways, Naomi I want your fleet to steam and patrol within Fire Nation Borders, do not make any landfall operations but I authorize you to destroy fleets, blockades and any kind of Fire Nation coastal patrols but your main goal is to soften the Fire Nation Navy as strong as your fleet can handle. In other words, boat hunting. I repeat do not make landfall operations, let Imperial Intelligence do their espionage work"

"Understood, it seems I can finally relive my urges and hungers for satisfaction. I'll have my clan produce more battleships" As soon she finished her words, she instantly spin and walks away in an obvious pace still blathering with herself.

"Wait, that wasn't I'm-…and there she goes" Naruto trailed off only to see the Admiral already on her way to her Battleship.

"Imperial Command this is your prince, inform the commander Tahashi that we are on our way to the rendezvous point"

"Yes my prince" Suki responded through the comms.

 **Back with Itsuka - Northern Air Temple (A hallway leading to the massive warehouse)**

"You fool!" Came the angry voice of one of the Imperial Warrior as he gripped the shirt of the so-called mechanic.

"I-I had no choice, they we're going to level the Temple if I didn't comply with their demands" The mechanic replied with fear taking over his voice.

"Don't you get it?! Did you ever think how many lives will befall to those nightmares you have created?" Itsuka said as the mechanic just looks to the ground in guilt.

"Enough, leave him alone! He did it to protect them and his family!" Aang who is apparently being held by two Imperial Warriors retorted gesturing the boy in a customized wheelchair.

"Stay out of this Avatar, you have no idea the risk the world as it is now, you would never know a great sacrifice would mean!"

Apparently, when Itsuka along with his escorts made contact with the locals residing in the Northern Air Temple, the meeting was good and peaceful at first. The Commander assured that he wouldn't lay a single hand on the refugees as he informed them that they we're another nation who is currently at war which also made the first contact group of refugee's calm in relief as the commander gave relief supplies from his command to the fleeing evacuees in the temple.

It was then made clear that the Airbenders we're already extinct, given the fact that this Temple was thought to be their last resort since it was the closest one to the Earth Kingdoms. He was actually glad that the Airbenders, not counting the Avatar, are really now extinct, all needed to do the now is to spread the confirmation to Imperial Intelligence. But as soon as they toured or surveyed the Air Temple, they stumble across the Avatar which made the Imperial troops tense for battle as the Avatar also did, the worst part was Itsuka was there and the place of contact didn't please very well. In the hallway where they stumbled the Avatar, there was a large room in the end of the hallway and inside that said room, we're details and designs of Fire Nation inspired war machines as well as samples or already-made prototypes, despite being very inferior in the eyes of Imperials, the Fire Nation had conquered a third of the planet and could have mass-produced this machines during their late isolation-years.

This infuriated the Imperial Commander that he ordered the escorts with him to quickly dismiss and disarm the Avatar and the mechanic which leads to where we are now.

"Says you ice face!" Retorted the Avatar but the Commander just lightly chuckled in response.

"Such a humor to see the Avatar nothing but a mere blessed baby child, I expected that you would act a little more less-child but it seems everyone in the Empire is greatly mistaken" A tick mark grow on Aang's head as he could only watch and listen to the laughs coming from the Imperials. As much as he hated being treated as a kid and not trying to help, he was vulnerable…for now.

"Aang!" Yelled Katara as everyone in the hall turned to see the new arrival only to see Sokka with his Water Tribe Sword unsheathed and Katara with A LOT of floating water behind her, in a split second streams of vortex towards the Imperials (even Itsuka) sending them flying across the hallway towards the storage of Fire Nation war machines, much to Sokka's displeasure of not being useful again. And here Aang thought Katara was an untrained Water Bender but what she just did saved his life.

"Aang! You okay?" Katara asked Aang concerned as she helped him up and undo the binds.

"I'm fine, thanks Katara" Aang said with a grateful smile but the small celebration had to be cut off as a squad of Imperial Warriors appeared from the corner where Katara and Sokka came from.

"There they are! Open Fire!" But before they could send a volley of burning azure bullets, Aang who was fast to react quickly recovered his staff brought a forceful wave of air pushed them to the wall also stunning the Imperial into unconscious states.

"Come on! There are probably more of them coming, we have to get outta here!" Sokka said as he helped the mechanic back up and went to the disabled person. Everyone nodded and made a run for it.

Meanwhile, Itsuka just got back up only to see his men also recovering all wet thanks to the Water Bender. He turned to the hallway only to see the Avatar out of his sight and a squad Imperial Warriors knocked out in the end of the hallway.

"Report"

"All accounted commander, damn airbender"

"Stow your tongue warrior and give me your radio, do we have our airborne forces outside"

"Yes commander"

"This is your commander, to any forces within range of this signal respond"

"This is Tengu-Alpha 1 I read you loud and clear commander, what's happening in there?"

"Inform your position Tengu-Alpha 1"

"My squad is in flight guard 30 meters off-cliff commander…Sir! I have visual on Avatar, permission to intercept"

"You have permission, subdue that bald-head child down" He could even swear he heard a snort at the other side of the radio.

"Yes milord" Acknowledged the pilot. He then turned to the recovering Imperial Warriors behind him.

"Get those men to medical attention and secure the entire Air Temple" Itsuka said gesturing towards the unconscious squad of soldiers across the hallway.

"What of the villagers and…" The soldier paused and looked towards the Fire Nation-embedded war machines. "Those sir?" he continued gesturing the said machines.

"Burn them, schematics and even the samples itself. But preserve the blueprints and building plans for the machineries I want reports with full proof sent to the prince. As for the villagers, respect the civilians and treat them with care, they will hardly resist us, all they want is peace and new home"

"Yes milord" The soldier bowed and went to spread his orders.

" **Commander, incoming transmission from the Ikaruga** " EVA said in the comms.

"Commander" The captain of the said Assault Destroyer that was guarding the path to the mountain interjected in his comms.

"What is it captain Akatsi?"

"Our scouts have reported a legion of Fire Nation soldiers are marching towards our position, they are headed to our location as we speak"

"I see, have your ship and the Hijumi take defensive formation and fight off the Fire Nation, it is time I witness how powerful our new toys as Shogun Kenji would claim. I would like you to take command of troops left down there"

"It would be an honor commander, I'll have the Fire Nation fear Japanese weapons"

 **With the Fire Nation**

The legion that was marching towards the Air Temple we're counted to about at least 300 soldiers, ranging from spearman to Firebenders along with 20 new Fire Nation Tanks. The Fire Nation was confident of these machines for they we're mountain-grappling and 360-degree capable mobile armored Fire Nation battlemenst. Controlled by two soldiers, the driver and the Firebender, this tank can be arguably assumed the fastest and first tank in the Fire Nation.

The Imperials begged to differ. Without warning from the defenders, instantly hundreds of bullets ripped through Fire Nation soldiers leaving bloody end. Fire Nation infantries we're seeking cover behind their tanks only to be left behind as they left in full speed leaving them helpless.

The arrogant tank operators continued to head forward, eager to burn their enemies and climbed this goddamn mountain and get on with it. With training, they knew how to form formations like in the navy. The azure bullets we're finally being deflected for the first time with Fire Nation armor, all were preceding smooth.

Until the Tank Busters out of nowhere erupted from the ground ahead. In an instant, they fired their plasma cannons melting through the Fire Nation tanks and destroying the majority of their numbers. Closing the distance, Fire Benders inside these tanks summoned a barrage of fire balls towards this Tank Busters only to see them spinning and submerge again. Planning to crush with the weight of their tanks, the surviving tanks rolled through their holes.

Upon passing them, the survivors smirked in victory and relief, the battle was just beginning and they weren't about let themselves dishonored during pre-battles. But the look of relief and arrogance was soon replaced with shock as once again, one of the tank exploded due to intense heat. Looking back, the Fire Nation tank operators was shock to see the Tank Busters emerge from the ground unharmed and proceeded to fire their beams once again.

A lone tank charged forward towards the mountain, which the only that survived and recovered from the shock, but instantly destroyed due to intense amount of Kinetic energy coming the main cannon of the Assault Destroyer guarding the perimeter

 **30 minutes later**

The battle was over, and once again the Imperial emerged triumphant due to their technological advantage. The Earth Kingdom refugee's officially became Imperial citizens we're instantly given the resources they needed to start a new life and it started here in this Air Temple.

The Fire Nation inspired weapons the Mechanic created we're all burnt into ashes except for the schematics, it may be primitive but some unique innovations we're applied in the Mechanics designs such the grapple-capable Fire Nation tank.

And now currently, Back in Itsuka's MCV, he was receiving reports from subordinates that were ordered to pursue the Avatar.

"You mean to tell me that an organic mammalian creature manage to get away from a squad of technologically thick and fast hypersonic-capable sixth generation Jet Fighters!" Itsuka stated in disbelief. Apparently, the Avatar got away, despite being technologically inferior, both runners and chasers we're overwhelmed in novelistic tactics that the Avatar took advantage of their chaser for being cocky and arrogant.

"I'm greatly sorry milord, and no disrespect milord, but may I remind that the said creature were carrying three benders, one of which is the Avatar" replied the Tengu pilot said with solemn respect and fear, ashamed that he let the Avatar get away from which Itsuka could only sigh. He knew that an Airbender was hard to take down especially in the air, not to mention aided by a Fire Sage and barely professional Water Bender.

"Very well, I guess the situation is to be brushed off. Have yourself and all airborne units start repairs and rearms, after that you will regroup with the fleet and the rest of my divisions I sent up north"

"By your will milord"

"Captain Akatsi, contact Shogun Shinzo and Admiral Shirada that the waters to the North Pole are clear of Fire Nation vessels and inform the Prince that the Northern Air Temple is in under Imperial control and that the Avatar fled to the North Pole. EVA, deploy my MCV and turn this temple into an Impenetrable Airbase. Captain Kiro, have your regiment build temporary shelters for the villagers and prepare their migration transcripts and I.D Records"

"Yes milord" The two mentioned responded in unison as they went out to carry and if EVA had a physical form, she would nod for her commander.

Destiny was in today's favor and once again, this day favored the Empire. A victorious smirk was formed in Itsuka's face, satisfied with his work for the day, he retired and left for his quarters for a good quality rest.

 **\**

 **AN: That's it for now, hope that satisfied you guys. Yes, Tahashi's now a shogun and has the Allied Army (BUT in Imperial Version) and Naruto will be pretty much OP like in the original. AND IM SORRY MY OC HAD MORE SCREEN TIME THAN NARUTO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghostassassin: There in the other side of the world but they'll be appearing in the North Pole Invasion.**

 **Bend The Truth: I'll be sure to put in mind and in the story of all those suggestions. Thank you so much for reviewing sir!**

 **To the rest..Thank you! I like you too xxNarusasuxx.**

 **/**

 **AN: There is a considerable amount of reason why of my absence in this story and the community. First is my time in my gaming, I poured…a thousand hours playing various new games this year including last year which is The Division, Star Wars Battlefront (WHICH IS A HUGE DISAPOINTMENT! SCREW YOU EA!), XCOM 2, Fallout 4, the aging Minecraft and quite a few more games I borrowed. Second is my life, I know for a fact that majority of writers here in this community would view IRL as a bitch and mines pretty much screwed with problems. Third is my time reading other stories and continuing my other stories.**

 **All I could say is I'm sorry for all the wait and I feel ashamed of myself, trust me, I know the feeling, hardly anyone doesn't.**

 **That aside, let's get on with the story. I hope you'll at least still enjoy reading it.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 6: Imminent Meltdown**

 **Earth Kingdom - Fire Nation Occupied City of Hushu**

The city of Hushu was once a great city in the south western regions of the Earth Kingdom continent, built inside pentagon shaped perimeter wall. Legions upon legions of Earth Kingdom soldiers was stationed to defend this one important city as it held great percentage of importance for the Earth Kingdom's economy and territorial defense. For this city is merchant paradise and a had one of the most largest commercial industries that could rival Ba Sing Se's own.

A great battle took place in this city once as the Fire Nation set its sights on it, wanting to set a foundation to symbolize Fire Nation's military power in the Earth Kingdom. They conquered this city with only minor cost, this then made the City of Hushu as one of the biggest cities to be conquered by the Fire Nation, save for Ba Sing Se as it is yet to be conquered.

The occupation led to an eventual economic boom for the Fire Nation while it lead to destabilization for the Earth Kingdom - except for the colonized Earth Kingdom settlements, who in fact have been thriving more than the former occupying government -, the latter being manage to keep it a secret from the public though only in BaSingSe as other cities and towns in the Earth Kingdom heard of the news. And the leader who gave this victory to the Fire Nation came from a noble family, the Xing Family, a family with a great long military tradition since the fourth Fire Lord and the beginning of the Great War.

In the city, the palace was one sight to behold in the Earth kingdom-made city, renovated and redesigned for Fire Nation architect and culture, it stood gloriously in the center and in a much higher level. Governor-General Hong Xing, commander of all of the Fire Nation army divisions stationed in the Southern-east region of the EK controlled continent, sat calmly in his office, mentally contemplating on their current situation.

General Xing is one of the most decorated and respected officers in the Fire Nation army, he's concern yet lack of naivety made the majority of his forces attached to their superior that it could rival their loyalty towards the Fire Lord. He's tactical prowess and micro managing ability to control his forces was greatly admired by admirals and generals from other fronts. Also due to his care for the people as he's charities greatly supported common good, this eventually led the Fire Nation colonies to love him more than their ruler, not the Fire Lord but him.

If there is a day he is not confident and greatly worried spite his spree of straight victories against the Earth Kingdom forces as he pressed on North, it would be today. It wasn't until he heard of a new force, an Empire apparently named the Nation of the Rising Sun which the Fire Nation now simply dubbed as the Imperials, suddenly joined the conflict and struck a blow in their forces in the western seas, disarraying almost every fleet the Fire Nation had in the western sea.

He shivered at the thought, last time he knew, the Fire Nation had the biggest and most powerful Navy in the world but it seems the Imperials the hundred year title and claimed it as they hammered down the Fire Nation Fleet in to smithereens and send them down to the water spirits or so he heard.

Rumors or facts they may be, he can't help but install a bit of concern in his conscious. Concerned of the Nation he is fighting for due to its current state.

Out of both curiosity and worry, he ordered intelligence officers to regularly inform him of reports about the Imperials should something come in that is considered a concerning matter for the Fire Nation, especially for the eastern Fire Nation colonies which he governs.

"So…how's the western fleet doing?" Xing ask his aide who was merely standing beside him.

"I'm sorry but our communication's been cut off and we can only assume that it will last until the Nation of the Rising Sun is defeated." The aide solemnly reported which made the general sigh. Xing received another Grimm and bad news yet again and he was sure that wasn't the last of them.

"And the men?"

"Morale is neutral but they will do whatever missions demands in this front."

"I see…Then what about the Fire Nation main land? Is the Fire Lord not going to move on with his plans?"

"As we have been informed, our communications have been blocked off and the Imperials are shooting down our messenger hawks and has little plans of diplomacy unless we show raise a white flag. Without contact with the homeland and reinforcements cut off by the Imperials, we will not only weed out in the vine but the need to independent if we are to continue the war against the Earth Kingdom and survive this conflict."

"Then I could only imagine what of our western fleets, do we have any other fleet that is not blocked by the Imperials?"

"Last I heard general, the Eastern fleet is stationed in Ember Island and the other fleet under the command of Zhao that is on its way to conquer the North."

"The North? What could we gain by conquering the North Pole, shouldn't the Fire Nation concentrate on this new force or at least the Earth Kingdom by sending us reinforcements."

"It was out of desperation, we having been lacking off victories for the past few months and the pride of his majesty is a firm yet sensitive one. Both the Firelord and Zhao need that victory to at least gain a momentum for the people to give in so they could still support the war against the Earth Kingdom and this Imperials. So until the Imperials seize their attacks or the Fire Nation sends help, we'll be in the middle of this conflict and temporarily independent. Also, I would like a report of our current forces in the regions we've occupied."

"We have three legions of those new tanks and forty thousand personal left, counting bender and non-benders."

"Then we are obviously being tinkered and surrounded by two foreign powers. What are your orders general?"

"Gather advisers and our people who are skilled in administrative work, we need to stabilize the colonies economies without the help of the homeland. We cannot continue to be sitting ducks waiting for our enemies to slowly flatten us."

"The Earth Kingdom's forces are also stretched thin and still small unlike ours, that would give us the assumption that Ba Sing Se still unaware of the presence of the Imperials in their territories."

"Then divert our forces from the Ling Ho Peninsula and fortify our positions near our colonies between the Sinkua Desserts and Kan Gu forest. Earth forces won't be stupid enough to perform frontal-assaults, I already have something in assumption."

"Would you care to share General?"

"Any time now, the Earth Kingdom will eventually encounter the Imperials and there's a big chance that our colonies in the west coast will hardly offer any resistance against an imminent invasion of technologically powerful foes."

"Ah yes, so I've heard, it's about the sudden fall of Whale Tail Island and Kyoshi Island."

"Their status is not our concern, for now we have our problems to settle."

The aide could only nod to his general. Both officers admitted they're afraid of what the future holds, even though, they remained vigilant and prepared on what was to come. All the least they could hope is what they expect isn't what they really expect.

 **Fire Nation Territory - Shirada's Fleet**

The Southwest Sea, the largest sea in the world. Barely most of it controlled is by the Fire Nation, the said nation conversed with marine life and is acquainted in dealing problems anything related to it. It is one reason why the Fire Nation had the most powerful and largest Navy in the present world, at least in the terms of the Four Elemental Nations.

The Fire Nation was an adept to machinery and revolutionary advancement, with their homeland being an island nation. Combining the two important fundamental parts would give them the advantage in fighting over waters, tending to fight in full-on onslaught with overwhelming numbers and firepower, not to mention the effective range of their weapons.

Life in the sea has become a part for every Fire Nation soldier, after all, they needed to travel by sea should they plan to invade the three other nations. But it was such a disappointment and let down for Shirada. Life in the southwest sea is proven to utterly and regrettably boring than what Shirada would've expected.

Admiral Naomi Shirada, known for her attitude and life in her Battleship, was frowning. She realized that her opinion towards the Fire Nation as inferiors was an understatement. Now she sees nothing but cave-man in floating bunkers. Why you ask?

Shirada had all the fun for the past days after she received her independence from the Prince to lead her fleets and isolate the Fire Nation. Hunting Fire Nation ships from water to water was certainly an experience to satisfy her hunger for the blood of her enemies and empire. But she was not that really satisfied, from what she had learned. Fire Nation ships very less improved and upgraded after the three Firelords. Heck, the ships are exactly the same during the past few Firelords, nothing has advance except for better engines and deck-mounted weapons but that's about it which really disappoint Naomi for some reason.

She had every right to ask why the Fire Nation hasn't advanced much during their isolation years while the said nation had the entire world to feast on. They literally control almost half of the globe and their factories are still mass-producing same old 100 year old ship classes.

Eventually she got bored from hard strategy mass murder to game of murder. Naomi admits it herself, what they we're doing are just murder. Basically they are literally fishing in the sea, either looking or waiting for a Fire Nation ship to pass by and eventually sink it. Almost like a game.

"I hate to say this but…ship battle really can be boring." Naomi muttered bitterly, scowling at another group of Fire Nation ships in their radar. Seconds later, one of her battleships sent a volley towards the Fire Nation flotilla in the distance and as expected…they sunk.

"Fire Nation ship confirmed, 2-0-0 off starboard flank."

"Firing solutions, fire when ready." The weapons officer said.

"Fire!" The captain ordered his voice almost eager as another barrage of pounders sent towards the _poor_ ship before hitting it and sending to David Jones Locker. Shirada yawned, bored at the usual atmosphere she is feeling for the last few days.

"Enemy ships destroyed, well done admiral." The rear captain said earning a frown from the Admiral.

"Are you being sarcastic, I barely did anything in this encounter." She wasn't' satisfied apparently and the rear captain almost cowered in fear.

"My apologies milady." Naomi sighed heavily at that. At least the rear captain was trying to livening things up around the bridge and the fleet, she can't blame him for trying.

"Never mind that captain, how much for today?"

"A hundred nine confirmed ship kills, most are supply ships en route to probably Fort Hanshu?" Shirada, oddly, shrug her shoulders. The number would've been impressive, if only they we're equals and not primitives.

This was really a joke. There she was, a cold and sadistic admiral wanting nothing but to sink the boats of her enemies, now nothing but a bored admiral wanting more action than just plain massacre of primitive navies.

Minna and the Rocket Angel division she brought in would even sometime still their kills should she order them to sortie out and clear the remaining or chase out retreating ships. Somehow, captains of various battleships from her Fleet would even compete with each other at the number of Fire Nation ships sunk almost as if they're playing a competition instead risking their in a conflict.

The communications officer suddenly caught her attention as the officer tried to gain it.

"My lady, Prince Naruto has new orders for the fleet."

"Spill it warrior." Shirada sternly said, almost eager too like the rest who was silent.

"My lady, according to the Imperial Intelligence, a minor number of factories are located in the Southwest. Said factories are mass-producing second generation panzer-class tanks, we are ordered simultaneously hunt down Fire Nation Navies and destroy as many of this factories as we can if we are to encounter one in our courses." Shirada narrowed his eyes.

"Well that's a switch, what so special about this tanks that the prince is so concerned."

"Given by the available information, the tank is 360 degree capable, both vertically and horizontally, capable in travelling almost any terrain and climate, hull-mounted harpoon gun and considerably fast for a first generation tank. Essentially, a mobile bunker manned by a driver and a single Firebender and quiet agile for primitive designs." For once, Shirada is intrigued and interested with the report about Fire Nation innovation. Dare she say, she admitted that at least the outside world manage to barely impress her but not that impressive.

"Hm, still primitive for our Empire's standards. I want satellite images of every possible island that is used for production of these weapons, send Yari-subs, Rocket Angel and Tengu squads to scout and report sightings of any factory in this sector, relay that order to the other flotillas as well." Shirada said still prideful and arrogant that matched of Kenji's. She can't help it, the Empire is blessed with the most intelligent mind and is given ever expanding scientific prowess.

"Yes my lady." The officer simply responded before relaying the orders to the other ships.

 **Central North Sea - Port Tijia**

Standing between an invasion force and the North Pole's only city is thousands of kilometers off the North coast of the region which was occupied by Imperial forces and their navy not too long after the fall of the Air Temple to the Imperials.

Thanks to the occupation in the Northern Air Temple, The Imperials finally managed to set proper bases all over the Northern regions of the Earth Kingdom continent and finally able to safely cross the Imperial fleets though former enemy territory to invade the North Pole, the nation that took their Pearl Harbor away.

The Northern Air Temple became the central base of operations for the soon-to-come western front armies should they begin to invade the Earth Kingdom from both east and south. Also, it became an improvised air base for most Air Divisions from Itsuka and Naruto's forces. The refugee's was relocated to a much more _comfortable_ and secured civilian sector somewhere in the region. Most villages have been occupied with almost non-existent resistance. Despite being integrated into Earth Kingdom culture, the villages in the North are neutral and mostly unprotected which is why the Fire Nation easily converted them to Fire Nation colonies. The Imperial forces advanced further north from the Air Temple and subjugated every village and settlement they pass by. Fortunately for the Imperials, when they reached the coast, they manage to subjugate a coastal port town making at as one strategically asset for future Northern Imperial navies.

A port base has also been built in the Northern coast of the region just near the town port, it is where Naruto, Itsuka and Kenji's fleet is based and docked for now, all of which are preparing for their upcoming invasion to the North Pole. They we're perhaps ready, what's only holding Naruto back was the arrival of a small flotilla escorting a new admiral of the new fleet, just commissioned not too long ago from Japan.

"Out of curiosity my prince, do you know who is this new admiral?" Itsuka asked the prince to his side who was eating ramen, his eighth bowl apparently. Frankly, no one cared spite the fact he was eating in the temporary conference room and it wasn't princely at all. They received message from Imperial Intelligence that the Empire finally choose a _suitable_ admiral for their latest fleet, latest fleet until further notice.

"I actually don't know, all I heard was he or she was chosen by mother." Naruto said, almost absently and just shrugs and continues to gobble down the rest of his ramen before attacking another bowl of it.

"I heard it was actually a combined air and navy fleet that the new admiral is commandeering." Kenji said which surprised the commander and Prince a bit.

"Air fleet?! I thought only five Giga Fortresses are built, to see a fleet of it would be so much overboard." Naruto said visibly shocked but mused about it. Japan is small and their combined resources only managed to build five air capable battleships called Giga Fortresses, its one expensive Imperial war machine but worth the price and time, not to mention the monstrous presence of the Floating Fortress that was guarding Pearl Harbor.

"Calm down my prince, it's not a fleet of Giga Fortresses, though I'll admit that a fleet of them would be a sight to behold." Kenji said.

"If I heard, one is stationed back in the homeland and another in Pearl Harbor, where are the others?" Itsuka asked.

"Oh, the one is with Shirada and another in Whale Tail actually. What is the air fleet composed of Kenji by the way?" Naruto asked curious about this air fleet he hasn't heard of.

"Well they are modified massive Zeppelins called Kirov's." Kenji said as if it was an eventual info.

"Kirov's?" Naruto and Itsuka asked in unison both tilting their heads.

"They are basically massive airships acting like heavy aerial bombers and troop carriers in the size of a dreadnought. They are steam powered air balloons also with integrated diesel fueled rocket boosters made by the Vladimir Arms Corp." Kenji explained with a smirk.

"…wow, somehow I'm jealous of this new admiral." Just before he could continue, an officer entered the room holding a letter with a royal seal and presented it to his prince, giving him a bow in front of him.

"My prince, her majesty the Empress has sent you a letter." The officer said as he handed the letter to Naruto. The prince raises his eyebrows, curious at the contents of the unread letter also why would his mother would send her words via letter instead of transmission. Then again, she is quiet the traditionalist like the Great Emperor Yoshiro. To kill his curiosity and odd suspicion, he quickly started reading it, he soon widened his eyes at the letters conclusion which both Kenji and Itsuka noticed.

"Is something wrong my prince?" Kenji asked, nearly concerned at the change of expression displayed by the Imperial Prince of the Nation of the Rising Sun. Naruto simply cleared his throat, retaining his former composure.

"Yuriko was just made admiral of the newly commissioned Imperial fleet." Naruto said in disbelief at the fact, much to Kenji and Itsuka's shock as their eyes were also big as saucers. If this was a prank, they had gone too far but the letter had a royal seal so this is plain serious and true.

"Wait wait wait? What?!" Kenji practically screamed in shock.

"I do respect the judgment of her majesty the Empress but is it really that wise? Her highness is only 14 years of age, while by far a genius as Prince Naruto, I doubt her highness's resolve and will to counter the horrors and experience of war." Itsuka politely said to Naruto and Kenji and it somehow made them silently agree as the commander had a point.

Not even a week, they encountered pointless bloodshed half-way across the world, as seen in Slave and prison camps, the Imperial we're barely resisting to leave their honor and just outright end the war with so much blood as possible. It was only Naruto that stood between them in that path, while definitely a warmonger for the common good and out of vengeance, his desire to unite the world with less blood spilled as less as possible never left his mind and it remained a pill for his brain to remain rational and not awaken the sleeping beast that is Naruto. Putting out his thoughts and opinions about his mothers decisions, there's nothing he could do about it.

"She apparently just finished her studies, its way too early but what can we do?" Naruto said with a sigh taking away the letter.

"What about her training regarding weapons and CQC?" Kenji asked.

"No need, like the few super soldiers in the empire, she is psionic capable. She perfected it to the point that she is both praised and feared as a living goddess within the Empire. Besides, she is not good at handling weapons but then again, she'll hardly need it since she's essentially a living weapon. When was this letter sent?" Naruto asked the undismissed officer in the room.

"Four days ago my prince. You would've received it earlier so I extend the apologies from Imperial Intelligence for the delay for they needed a day or two to re-check our communication channels my prince."

"That long? Remind me again when will the new admiral arrive?" Before anyone could even answer his question, come breaking through the metal wall creating a human-shaped hole was a certain twin-tailed princess that flew in great speed and tackled Naruto from behind.

"BIG BROTHER!" Yuriko said happily giving Naruto another bone crushing hug and tackled him to the ground. The officer just dismissed himself and left the room at the arrival of the princess.

"Yuriko, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy about it." Naruto said regaining composure and standing back up to his feet. Eyeing his little sister, instead of her usual sailor uniform, she now wears a white robe military uniform that signified his rank as Admiral and her hair remained as twin-tails.

"Well, I would've arrived with my fleet but it was too slow, it would've been fast but the engine would overload and I don't know why?!"

"Your ships are steam powered with basic fuel my princess. So as their weapons and secondary armaments to nuclear-based." Kenji explained.

"…oh…and you are?" Yuriko said noticing Itsuka's presence. Noticing the attention of royalty towards him, he quickly bowed and greeted politely.

"Itsuka Tahashi, commander of the Allied-class Special fleet divisions. An honor to meet your highness."

"Hiya! I'm Yuriko Uzumaki admiral of the Soviet-class Special fleet divisions, nice to meet you Tahashi." Yuriko gleefully greeted back.

"Um hello, I'm still here." Naruto said in the background, only for Yuriko to ignore him and turn to Kenji.

"Hi Kenji, how's it going?"

"Quiet well, princess."

"So Yuriko! before anything else, can I know what is your flagship?" Naruto almost shouted not wanting to be unnoticed, much from his sister.

"Oh, that would be INS Makarov Dreadnought; all armed with our new and improved long-range Ballistic V4 Rocket Launchers." Yuriko said with a challenging tone to her brother.

The Imperial Dreadnoughts, while by far primitive and outdated by their standards due to low DPS and speed, is a veteran weapon to be reckoned with and considered the best ship for all-out destruction and support. They we're created not too long before they we're replaced with Shogun Battleships which we're faster and agile while carrying considerable fire power, but the Dreadnought we're a bit cheaper and more on the side of quantity over quality.

"So the Empire gave you two of our new yet outdated submarines, ships and weapons eh? The Shogun-class still is the largest and most powerful above all other Imperial ships." Naruto claimed arrogantly with superiority in his composure earning a low growl and pout from Yuriko.

"Yes, well the destroyers my family clan built are far faster and is amphibious capable than the Shiraga families big and slow battleships as you have witnessed with Commander Itsuka's use of them." Not even long after that, the three started an argument.

'Is this some traditional dick waving contest?' The commander thought as he could only watch the high nobles of the Empire argue like children comparing their toys with each other. Adding the odd carefree personality of the Imperial princess as well as the Prince and head of the family that runs the company that makes the most advance weapons the Empire could give to their forces. Much to his relief, the argument concluded and turning back to the situation at hand.

"Yuriko, since you're here, I'll give you your first orders. I want your forces to invade the Earth Kingdom from the east coast of their territory. While so, occupy as many villages and towns as possible and set up bases for your reinforcements and follow up invasion forces. Also, try to sneak in shinobi's and political spies, if possible in BaSingSe and conduct a political Coup within their government. If not possible, beat them to submission until they retreat and eventually reach BaSingSe then stop there as your forces won't be enough to capture it. "

"Sure! Will you be joining me then?"

"After Itsuka, Kenji and I conquers the north, I'll invade from the North and we'll attack them from three fronts until we can surround their capital, oh! And that reminds me, Commander, please finalize the transfer two of your shinobi's to Yuriko's forces."

"Of course, my prince, may I just know who they are."

"That would be Akame and Tatsumi."

"If anything else is there any particular reason why you are invading the north?" Yuriko asked.

"Other than the Oil, rich nano-crystal and titanium deposits, I believe the Avatar would be heading there first, considering he is still a child and can only bend air, he needs to follow the path of the spirit, air, water, earth then fire. Where can he find someone who is a master of water bending?" Naruto explained and asked the three.

"Other than the South Pole, the North Pole is the only possible place where they could produce the best Water Benders, a common assumption, nothing more nothing less." Kenji deduced the simple assumption.

"Exactly. Kenji, Itsuka, I want the Imperial Benders and your fleets ready for battle. We will sail in two hours, we invade tonight."

"Yes my lord." Itsuka acknowledged.

"It's just one city, we'll conquer the Water Tribe in no time." Kenji declared with a confident smirk.

 **[END]**

/

 **AN: Alright!(Vanossgaming meme) There was little progression and I'm sorry if this chapter didn't satisfy your needs from a very LONG update. So yeah…I can't really say much because I know behind your screen your fingers are very itching to rant at me for being so late.**

 **Anyways explanation, Yuriko will be having the Imperial-Soviet-style divisions in her fleets and army, they'll be fighting in the eastern parts of the Earth Kingdom and will eventually encounter General Hong Xing. I also plan to put some Black Ops chapters during their slow advance towards Earth Kingdom's Capital. The invasion will be next chapter and hopefully it will be posted next week.**

 **Message to Fanwriter10101, I've been reading your stories of Naruto in the Star Wars Universe. You have experience in galactic-scale stories so I have an idea for you. Can you make a sequel of Whirlpool's Revenge and have them enter the galactic stage. Since Naruto is a god and can be immortal, he can still lead the Whirlpool Empire to the stars. Your choice of universe though, Mass Effect would be great but it's a bit of a cliché (you know, Human supremacy stuff), maybe Halo or Star Wars. I don't know. Again, keep up being awesome dude with the awesome ideas! Luv the NarutoxSylvia pairing!**

 **Alright come at me flames and rants Hahahahaha! I deserve them for being this VERY late! Thank you so much for reading and I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. *Bows* I'll see you in the next update then and have a good day sirs and maams.**


End file.
